The Grey Jedi Knights of the Republic
by Ryanwan
Summary: Cato Pax, the Baransu no Kage. The leader of the Grey Jedi Order who are neither Sith nor Jedi, has come to Coruscant to offer something the Jedi can hardly refuse. He is then offered a place at the temple, there he meets a young Togruta girl who changes his life, as he changes hers.
1. War Affects All

**This is an AhsokaxOC story. I'll start shortly after Ahsoka becomes Anakin's padawan. My oc's name is Cato Pax. I'm bringing the Grey Jedi into the Clone Wars show, and making Cato their new leader, the Baransu no Kage. I'll first be having him meeting Yoda and Windu, have them make a temporary alliance, until the war ends, or one side decides to end it. Cato will be working with mostly Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. I'll be having him fight a lot of interesting characters, including Dooku, Ventress, Grievous, Maul and maybe even Sidious.**

 **I own none of the Star Wars characters in this story, I only own my oc, Cato Pax.**

Coruscant

A ship landed on Coruscant, with a special cargo. The Clone Wars were in full gear and the Republic needed assistance, and this cargo was the help they needed.

"Hey! Hey kid, wake up," the ship's captain cried, causing the boy to open his eyes and look at him. "We're here."

He then got up to see for himself. And just like the man said, they were on the city-planet, the capital of the Republic.

"Thank you for the lift my friend," he thanked the captain, shaking his hand. "And like I said, your troubles would not go unrewarded." The child then handed him a bunch of credits, which brought a smile to the man's face.

"Thanks kid," he said, and the kid nodded.

"By the way, which way is it to the Jedi Temple?"

"Just keep heading in that direction and you can't miss it," the captain answered pointing to their right. The boy then nodded again and walked towards that direction and the captain went back to his ship.

This child received many looks from many strangers as he passed by them, mainly because of his appearance. He was a human, about the age of sixteen, and quite tall for his age, about 5'-10". His apparel was quite similar to traditional Jedi robes, but they were of grey and dark grey coloring. He also had a grey trench-like coat that was apart of the robes, which also consisted of a hood. He wore on his calves grey colored greaves over dark grey boots that went up to his knees, and light grey vambraces over dark grey gloves. He had slight pauldron armor on, but it was mostly for show. All this was light armor, it was durable and flexible, so he could move quick and freely and still have some protection. Over all this he wore a fading grey cloak, much like the brown cloaks Jedi have.

Despite being scolded by those around him, no one dared to approach him, as they saw his grey eyes, filled with much emotional pain, but filled with great power and wisdom.

True to his word, the captain had not led the teenager astray, as he had finally reached the Jedi Temple. As he climbed the steps that led to the great house of wisdom and peace, he was awestruck. Even with all the knowledge that had.been passed down to him by his mother, he was still only a child and he could easily be impressed by certain things still.

After several minutes of climbing, he reached the gates to the home of the Jedi, carefully guarded by their trusted clone troopers. When the sixteen-year-old came to the entrance, the troopers stopped him.

"Sorry kid. The temple is off limits to civilians," their commander said with a tone of authority, but the boy wasn't moved at all by this.

"You shall let me pass," he said, using a Force Mind Trick.

"I shall let you pass," the commander said. "Let him pass men!"

' _Sometimes it surprises how easily people can be persuaded_ ,' the boy thought to himself. He then removed his cloak and handed it them, no longer needing it.

"You can keep that," he half-joked, then began walking into the temple.

Jedi Meditation Room

Master Yoda, ever calm and collected, was meditating peacefully alongside his fellow Jedi, Master Mace Windu, when all of a sudden, the little, green, pointy-eared Jedi, felt an odd disturbance in the Force.

"Feel it as well, do you, Master Windu?," he asked as he opened his eyes to look at his friend.

Master Windu was a powerful, wise Jedi master, in fact he's arguably one of the most powerful Jedi to ever live. He was human, middle-aged, he wore traditional Jedi robes with a tan coloring to them. He also wore clone trooper vambraces upon his arms, most likely to be ready for action at any time. The dark-colored Jedi then opened his eyes and looked down upon the Grand Master of the Jedi.

"I do Master Yoda. But it is a presence I have never felt before," he said. "What is it?"

"Last felt this presence, it has been a long time since I have. Light, I feel light, and at the same time, darkness. Of each a balance. To the temple, a Grey Jedi has come. Hmmmmmm..."

Mace Windu's eyes widened slightly at this. "A Grey Jedi? They are forbidden to come to Coruscant, much less enter the temple!," he yelled. "How could we have not seen this person coming?"

"Despair master windu, do not. The force, with all our knowledge of it even, always continue to surprise us, will. Dedicated themselves to learning more of the force, the grey jedi have, this one likely clouded our vision. Until now," Yoda said.

"You are correct, Grand Master Yoda," a voice said at the door. "I wanted to surprise you, and I didn't want to be killed on my way here either."

"How dare you step foot on these grounds!," Windu shouted getting up, and readied his purple lightsaber, and placed the blade at the boy's neck. "Who are you boy?"

Then the Grey did something unexpected. He used the Force and grabbed the blade of the lightsaber and Force Pushed it back into it's hilt. Windu and even Yoda stared at him stunned.

Then Masters Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared, their blue blades drawn as they had heard shouting from inside. But Windu quickly raised his arm up to stop them from attacking.

"Skywalker, Kenobi! Stand down!," he yelled, they then put their lightsabers away. Then rebel Jedi turned to look at them. Anakin looked only a few years older than he was, slightly taller than him. He had long brown hair and wore dark traditional Jedi robes and had a slight scar traveling down over his right eye.

Master Obi-Wan was about the same height, in his late 30's, had short light-brown hair and a full beard. He wore traditional Jedi robes but with clone trooper vambraces and greaves and parts of the pauldron.

"Ah. The Chosen One and his master," the boy said. "I must confess, I am honored to meet you both."

"Yeah, whatever kid! Why are you here?!," Skywalker demanded.

"And where learn to do that did you, hmm?," Yoda asked, genuinely curious. "The only one in this temple who can use the force in such a nature I am."

The child then pulled down his hood and they saw his face. He was handsome, looked to have seen a few battles as he bore a scar that reached from above his right eye, across his nose and ending below his left eye. He had slightly long silver hair, and was attempting to grow a beard.

"I am Cato Pax, and as you have undoubtedly guessed, I am a Grey Jedi," Cato began. "I realize that my creed and I cannot come to the temple, or even the planet, but the Council of Balance have sent me, or rather, much to their dismay, I volunteered, to come and propose an temporary alliance between the Jedi and the Greys.

And to answer your question Master Yoda, you have already said it, the Greys have indeed delved deeper into our studies of the Force, and we have learned a thing or two."

Master Yoda then nodded in understanding, accepting his answer. But there was one question Master Windu wanted to know the answer to.

"And why would they disagree with you volunteer?," Windu asked.

Cato then smirked at this question. "I believed that the leaders of our orders ought to meet for a proposal such as this, especially during a galactic war."

Even Yoda's eyes widened slightly to this statement.

"Yes, I am the Baransu no Kage, head of the Council of Balance and leader of the Grey Jedi Order," Cato confirmed, reading their faces.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense," Mace Windu began. "But why would you want to align yourselves with us?"

Yoda then smiled, as he already knew the answer. "Us all, war affects, old friend. Likely began attacking the Grey Jedi and they wish to align with us to fight a common enemy, the Separatists have."

"But how do we know this isn't a trick?,"Anakin said.

"What would the Grey Jedi gain from it?," Obi-Wan reasoned.

"Indeed. Now I don't expect you to make a decision now, in fact I'd be ashamed if you did. You may speak to your own council about this, just please let me know of the answer you come to," Cato said. "But should you say yes, my requests are simple."

"That will depend on what they are," Windu said.

"I have three requests. One, I am given the military ranking of General. Two, I am to be briefed on any new developments in the war, which also includes me allowing me to voice my opinions. And three, I choose who work alongside with."

"And who did you have in mind?," he asked.

"Them," he answered, pointing to Anakin and Obi-Wan, surprising them both.

"No way will that ever happen," Anakin protested.

"Does he usually whine about a decision before it's even made?," Cato teased, it was enough for Anakin to throw a punch. Cato calmly Force Pushed him away from him.

"Anakin, calm down!," Kenobi yelled at his former apprentice. "The council shall make a decision first and then we shall see about his requests."

"They sound like acceptable requests," Yoda said all of a sudden. "To the council over this and we will inform you of our decision, we will speak. In the meantime,You to stay here in the temple, we will allow."

"Very well then. Council will meet as soon as possible," Windu announced. "Skywalker come with me and Master Yoda. We'll inform the other masters. Master Kenobi, would you please show Mr. Pax to a guest room?"

"Of course. If you would follow me?," Obi-Wan said as he began to walk away with Cato following him.

"We need to keep an eye on that kid," Skywalker said.

"I agree," Windu said. "Anakin, I want you to assign your padawan to the assignment of watching him. She is not to leave his side at any time."

Anakin would've argued, but he knew better than to argue in this sort of situation, and reluctantly nodded.

"Good, now go and find Padawan Tano," Windu said, and then Anakin nodded again and left to go find his student.

"What do you think of all this Master Yoda?," Master Windu asked.

"That this war has just taken an unexpected turn, I think. Good or bad, whether it be, who can truly say?," he answered and they both began to assemble the council.

Anakin

Anakin soon arrived to his padawan's quarters in the temple.

' _I still believe that this is a mistake, but I cannot disobey the council on this_ ,' he thought to himself, the knocked on the door.

Ahsoka immediately answered the door and then quickly fixed herself and made herself look presentable when she saw it was him.

"Hello Master," she said with a smile.

"Hello Ahsoka. You are not gonna believe what just happened," Skywalker said, peaking her interest.

He then went on and explained the situation, about Cato, his proposal and status in his order, everything.

"Wow," she said, to which he nodded in agreement. "What do you need me to do?"

"Master Windu has requested for you to accompany Cato wherever he goes," Anakin said, surprising her. "And if the council decides to take up this alliance proposal, he will be accompanying us when we go out to fight in the war."

"Just one question Master," she said.

"What?"

"What's in it for us anyway? This alliance."

"For one well have another ally against the Separatists. Other than that, we'll have to see what the council decides. I suggest you head over to introduce yourself to him right away."

"Yes Master, I will," Ahsoka said, and he smiled.

"Good. I need to head to the council meeting. Be seeing you soon, most likely."

"Be seeing you, Skyguy," she said and Anakin rolled his eyes at the nickname she had given him.

Meanwhile

Obi-Wan and Cato began talking after they left the meditation room.

"If you don't mind me asking, but just how old are you Cato?," he asked.

"Sixteen," Cato answered and Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sixteen years old and already the leader of an entire order?"

"I took over the Grey Jedi after my mother was killed."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

"Well she will never truly be gone, for she is one with the Force," Cato stated, making Jedi smile.

"How go things with the war on the Republic's side?," he asked.

Kenobi's smile then faded. "Not very well I'm afraid," he answered. "Whenever we seem togain a great victory on one planet, the Separatists seem to gain one as well on another. If this keeps going the war will never end, we must break this stalemate, but how is the question."

"Well, if your council will take my offer, I'll be more than happy to assist you in the war effort. I will send whatever knights I have left to all Jedi across the galaxy to assist them in whatever way they can."

"That is a kind offer, and if the council sees reason in accepting it, we'd more than welcome the assistance," Obi-Wan assured him. "With the way this war is going, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Do not fret dear Jedi, for in the end all wars pass," Cato wisely said.

"You seem to be far wiser than you should be at your age," the Jedi master commented as they finally reached Cato's room.

"Pays to have read every book about the Grey Jedi and the Force in existence. And you Jedi are not the only ones who strive to reach enlightenment."

"I think you and I will get along just fine Cato. I apologize for Anakin's behavior, you'll have to earn his trust."

"No apology is necessary. I've heard of his startling reputation, and expected as much from him, but I think he'll soon learn that me and him are more alike than he realizes."

Obi-Wan grimaced at this. "I certainly hope not I can only handle one of him," he said, getting a chuckle out of the boy. "Well this is where you will be staying for the time being. It's been a pleasure speaking with you, but I'm needed at the council room."

"Of course. Until the next time we meet, may the Force be with you," Cato said.

"And you," Kenobi said back.

' _Either this boy is the perfect actor or he truly is who he says he is. If the council decides to let him help us, it'll be fun to have him aid Anakin and I_ ,' he thought to himself.

Ahsoka

As instructed, almost immediately after her master left her, Ahsoka left to begin her mission. It didn't take long for her to find his room, as she knew where everything in the temple was inside and out.

When she got there however, she found him shirtless, and tinkering with something in his hands. She then made herself known. He turned to see the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon. And she then realized that he wasn't messing with something in his hands, it was his hands, he had cybernetic arms, just like her master.

"Uhh... may I help you?," he asked.

Then Ahsoka then realized that she was staring. "Oh um.. sorry... I'm Ahsoka Tano. You must be Cato Pax, yes?," she asked, still feeling a little awkward.

"That is correct. So you're the Chosen One's padawan huh?," he asked, earning a nod, and a blush as he had gotten up he began to show off his well defined chest.

' _What is going on with me_? _I'm a Jedi, I cannot make attachments_ ,' she thought to herself. Then Cato redressed himself back into his robes.

"I'm gonna have to guess that the council sent you here to keep an eye on me, right?," he asked.

"Wait. How did-?"

"It's what I would do," he explained.

"Well, yes they did. I'm to go wherever you go. I'm to never leave alone."

' _I wonder if this day can get any better_?,' Cato thought to himself.

"Well then, how about you show me around the temple? Something to pass the time and if we're gonna be hanging out a lot, I'd like to get to know you better," he said.

"Alright then, this way," the young Togruta said with a smile, which got one returned to her.

 **Well that's the first chapter. Hope you like it, let me know in the comments if you do. I haven't decided if I'll make up my own ideas or go off of episodes from the show, might do both. Next chapter will be about the council meeting for the most part.**


	2. Meeting of the Masters

**Here is the next chapter of the story. Majority of it will be the council meeting, some serious disagreements at first but are soon overlooked after Obi-Wan mentioned what Cato promised to do with his knights. Then I'll show Ahsoka and Cato talking while she shows him around the temple.**

 **I do not own any of the rights of the Star Wars franchise or the Clone Wars show. I only own my original character Cato.**

"This is preposterous!!," Master Rancisis protested. "He is a Grey! He cannot be trusted!!"

"We do not need to trust him," Plo Koon argued. "We simply need to align ourselves with him."

"But at what cost?," Master Shaak Ti asked.

The council was divided, it had gone on for hours. Some of the masters were still stuck in there old ways, others simply couldn't trust Cato. The rest of council decided that they will tolerate him enough for the war effort. Soon they will have to make a vote to decide whether or not to accept help from the Grey Jedi. If the answer is no, Cato was to be tried and punished for coming to Coruscant. If yes, they would inform the Senate and the Chancellor that the Republic has gained a new ally.

"Seen into this boy's future, I have, found no ill intent against the jedi, and have. Here to help, he may truly be," Yoda stated, many of them the Masters nodding their heads.

"But what if this is all just a trick? A ploy so that the Grey Jedi may bring down the order?," Master Even Piell asked.

"I concur with Master Piell," Skywalker said. "How do we know he won't turn on us?"

"That's just it Master Skywalker," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "We don't."

"Quite true," Obi-Wan concurred. "Although while I was showing him to his temporary quarters, Mr. Pax and I had a little discussion. He told that if we were to come to the decision of accepting help from him and his order, he'll send whatever knights he had to serve under us as advisors and to aid us in battle as well. This war is going nowhere, we need more knights, especially ever since this General Grievous has appeared ands to be capable of kill Jedi."

"I cannot argue with that," Master Windu said. "We shall put it to a vote. Aye."

Then Masters Kenobi, Adi Gallia, Mundi, Koon, Ti, Kit Fisto, and Eeth Koth all said aye, while all but Yoda said nay.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said getting his attention. "It appears you shall be the deciding vote."

The Jedi Grand Master took a good look around the council chamber, seeing all eyes on him, waiting for him to vote.

"We should give this boy a chance, I believe. Aye, I say," he finally said.

"Then it is settled," Master Windu said. "Master Kenobi, go and inform the Chancellor of our decision, he will inform the Senate. Skywalker, go and inform Pax and check up on your padawan, find out what she has learned anything suspicious."

Both Masters nodded and then left the chamber.

"This is a mistake," Anakin said to Obi-Wan.

"Only time will tell," he said back to which Anakin rolled his eyes.

"You weren't pushed by him. It was incredible by how strong in the Force he is."

"Then perhaps that will come in handy."

They then went their separate ways.

Cato and Ahsoka

"Wait! You're saying that the Grey Jedi homeworld is a moving planet?," Ahsoka asked, wanting to be clear on what she had just heard.

"Yup. It's name is Zonama Sekot. It does move, but it's still a planet so it moves very slowly," Cato answered, Ahsoka still was astonished.

"So, what's it like being the student of Anakin Skywalker?," he asked, wanting to know more about her.

"Not as amazing as you would think, my master can be quite the headache," she began, then Cato realized that Anakin was standing behind her, and he began to make a face. "He is always doing reckless things that almost get us killed in the craziest ways. And he's standing right behind me isn't he?"

Cato nodded, and she went pale as she turned.

"Well Snips, I do remember that _you_ have almost gotten us killed plenty of times as well," he said, and she nervously chuckled. "Anyway, Cato, the council has decided that we will accept your offer, Obi-Wan and my padawan and I will be leaving tomorrow morning. We're heading back to Christophsis. Hope you're ready, you as well Ahsoka."

"I wouldn't worry about me," Cato said as Anakin left. "See you tomorrow... Skyguy."

Anakin grimaced as he still hated that nickname, but Ahsoka uncontrollably snickered.

"If we're heading out in the morning, we'd best be heading back," Ahsoka said. "Since I'm to never leave your side, guess we'll be sharing quarters then."

Cato nodded and they went back to his room. "You can have the bed," Cato offered. "I'll probably fall asleep meditating anyway."

"Are you sure?," she asked, and Cato nodded.

"Yeah its fine. Goodnight... Snips."

"You certainly aren't another Master Yoda."

"I am only sixteen still," he pointed out. "Thank you for showing me around and for talking with me. It's been so long since I've been able to talk to others my age, I've had to deal with stuck-up jerks of a council who are slightly stuck in their old ways."

Ahsoka smiled at this. "You're welcome. Goodnight Silver," she said, and then it was his turn to smile.

Anakin and Padme's Home

"So what are the Grey Jedi exactly? I've never heard of them," Padme asked her husband as they got ready for bed.

"The first of them were once Jedi, but they disagreed with the Jedi code and split apart from the order," Anakin explained. "They're pretty much rebel Jedi."

"And their leader right now is a sixteen year old boy?," she asked, and he nodded. "You should give him a chance Ani, he has a lot of pressure on him. After all if he were a Jedi, he'd have Master Yoda's position."

"Yeah you might be right. But there's something off about him, like he's hiding something."

"Maybe he's just not ready to say anything yet. Enough of that though, let's go to sleep."

"Yeah big day tomorrow," Anakin agreed. "I'll try to give him a chance."

"Good. Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too." They then kissed and they went to bed.

Chancellor Palpatine's Office

The chancellor had been slightly disturbed by the news of the Grey Jedi coming into the fold. He then donned his hooded robes and went to somewhere only he knew of, and contacted a friend of his.

The hologram then appeared and revealed Darth Tyrannis, or better known as Count Dooku, who then bowed before his master.

"Lord Sidious, how might I serve you?," he said in a muffled voice due to it being a hologram.

"Nothing my apprentice, just listen," the true Lord of the Sith said in a croaky voice. "There has been an interesting turn of events, that might delay our inevitable victory."

"I have felt a disturbance in the Force, does it have something to do with that?"

"Indeed, the Grey Jedi have aligned themselves with the Republic."

"Impossible. Zonama Serkot has been overrun. I had Grievous and Ventress lead assault together."

"I know, remember we were there too."

"Yes and you killed the Baransu no Kage yourself," Dooku added.

"Yes, but it seems her position has been passed down to her son. This alliance will not last to see the end of the war, one side will do something that's unforgivable in other one's eyes, so we need not worry too much. But we must keep an eye on this Cato Pax, he seems to be very strong in the Force, even at such a young age. That is all. Let me know of any interesting developments."

"Yes, my master," Dooku said before vanishing.

Sidious then removed his hoood. ' _What have I done? Cato you shouldn't have brought your order into the war. Now you must all die,'_ he thought to himself.

 **I know that this one isn't very long, but the Christophsis thing will probably be very long. I think Ventress is in that episode, so I'll definitely have Cato fight her. See ya later I'll start the next chapter later today.**


	3. Assassin of the Count

**This will be about the episode when Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka return to Christophsis. This is one episode I never saw so the way things go in it just think of it as how it would go with Cato there. By the way, Cato is going to be doing some crazy Force moves in this story so be prepared for anything. There won't be a lot of lightsaber fights with Cato until he get his back from Grievous, so sorry.**

 **I own none of the Star Wars characters or the Clone Wars, just my oc.**

Jedi Temple, the Next Morning

Ahsoka awoke in the early morning, as she usually did. She was somewhat startled to see she wasn't in her own room, but then remembered what had happened the day before. The thirteen year old padawan then took a look around and saw that the Baransu no Kage was still in the same place he was last night.

' _Oh yeah that's right. He said he might fall asleep meditating_ ,' Ahsoka thought to herself, then getting up to awaken him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, but he sprang up and grabbed by the throat, with a rage filled look in his eye.

Soon he came to his senses and realized what he was doing. He quickly let go and had a remorseful look on his face.

"I'm... sorry," he said sincerely. "You awoke me from a terrible nightmare."

"If that's the case there's nothing to forgive," she said just as sincerely. "Bad memories?"

"Very. I dreamt of watching my mother die in front of me," he said. "Remind me there's something I need to tell you, Anakin and Obi-Wan later. For now we should probably get ready to leave."

She nodded and she then went back to her own room and grabbed some things and quickly returned to find him all ready as well. But soon Ahsoka saw something that confused her.

"Where is your lightsaber?," she asked.

"That's part of what I want to speak to you about."

She nodded again and they began to walk down to the landing pads. On the way there, Cato received many looks of distrust and uneasiness from passing Jedi.

"Well aren't I the popular one?," he joked, getting Ahsoka to smile a little.

"I'm sure it'll pass with time. Why do Jedi and Greys not get along for anyway?"

"We disagree with many parts of the Jedi Code," Cato explained. "For one, the 'no attachments' part, how can one go through life without making attachments to others. Besides I believe that they give you something to protect, something worth fighting for."

"Your points are valid, and it makes sense. But the Jedi believe that if we don't make any attachments, they will not be used against us, which will lead to less suffering."

He then nodded, acknowledging her opinion and decided not to further debate the topic, instead to change the subject.

"So, who brought you to the Jedi?," he asked, and she smiled. "Master Plo Koon did. He found me as a toddler and sensed that I was powerful in the Force, and he brought me here."

"Well from what I've heard about your endeavors, I'm sure he's very proud of you," he said, and she smiled even more. "Are you more of a lightsaber fighter or do you use the Force a lot in combat?"

"More lightsaber than the Force."

"You might want to try and change that. The Force is a powerful ally, using it will turn the tide in any fight, sometimes it can prevent a fight."

"Okay, now you're sounding like Master Yoda," she said, causing them both to laugh as they came into Skywalker and Kenobi's sight.

"What are you two laughing about?," Obi-Wan asked, more curious than suspicious.

"Apparently, I could be considered the next Yoda since I offer wisdom to anyone who'll hear it."

"Well, based on what heard that's quite possible," Kenobi joked. "Well I'm glad you both are here. There's something I must say tell the three of you."

"And that is?," Anakin asked.

"The true reason why I sought out an alliance with the Jedi," Cato began. "About a month ago, the Separatists attacked Zonama Serkot."

All three sets of eyes widened after hearing this, once it sunk in, Cato continued. "There were four commanders, Asajj Ventress, General Grievous, Count Dooku and his master Darth Sidious."

"Wait! You've seen Darth Sidious?!,"Anakin asked.

"Yes and no. I did see him, but I couldn't make out his face as I was watching him kill my mother!

Anyway, I was in the middle of my initiation of becoming the next Baransu no Kage. All that was left was to proclaim me as such. We Grey Jedi have a sort of telepathic transference of knowledge and skills. All of my mother's skills and knowledge were then added to my own. But I was still piecing everything together in my head when they attacked. As Dooku killed the old Council of Balance and Sidious killed my mother, Ventress and Grievous tried to kill the other Grey Jedi, but I wouldn't let them do that."

"You fought both of them at the same time?," Anakin asked, slightly astonished.

"So that the remaining Grey Jedi Knights could escape," Cato finished for him. "Though it did cost me."

He then began to remove his gloves and Ahsoka's eyes widened. Then the two Jedi masters saw what she did when she met him last night, his cybernetic arms.

"I did say that Master Skywalker and I more alike than you realize. We fight to protect those we care about, no matter what the cost."

Anakin then looked down in shame. He then went up to the kid and placed his right hand out. Cato smiled as he took it.

"It seems I was wrong about you," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand your distrust, but I appreciate the apology."

Anakin then nodded and began to walk to the ship. "Should I be enjoying this moment? Does he say that he was wrong about something outloud?," he asked.

"Not often, quite frankly I can't remember the last time he said that," Obi-Wan answered, then began to walk to the ship as well.

"And your lightsaber? What happened to it?," Ahsoka asked.

"Grievous took it along with my mother's after he cut off my arms. Can you promise not to tell anyone?," Cato asked, to which she nodded. "Why did you tell me though?," she asked.

"Because it trust you, well more than the others at least."

Ahsoka blushed a little at this answer, the her master called out to her.

"Hey Snips! You coming or what?!"

They then got on the ship and it brought them into space to the Republic Cruiser, where they were greeted by Commander Cody and Captain Rex, Anakin and Obi-Wan's greatest officers.

"Generals, Commander. Good to have you back," Cody said as he and Rex saluted them, then they noticed Cato. "Sir, who's the kid?"

"The _kid_ has a name. It's General Cato Pax," Cato said, getting tired of being called a child. Once they heard him say that he is a general they looked to confirm this with the others, to which they nodded, and they then went back into formation and saluted him.

"Sorry sir. We weren't told that there was a new Jedi Knight," Cody apologized.

"It's quite alright," Cato said. "But I'm not a Jedi, I'm a Grey."

Knowing what he meant, Cody and Rex nodded and then turned back to Anakin and Obi-wan.

"Sirs, were ready to leave Christophsis. We just await your command."

"Very well, prepare for light speed then," Obi-wan said, and they nodded and then they all left except Cato and Ahsoka.

"There's something else isn't there?," she deduced, causing him to sigh, knowing what she was talking about.

"Yes. We were betrayed. Someone tipped off the Separatists how to track Zonama Serkot."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I didn't want it to seem as if I'm coming here and dropping f the Grey Jedi's problems on your lap. And I don't know who the traitor is."

"I guess that makes sense," Ahsoka said as they began to head to the bridge. "You gonna tell my master, or will I have to?"

"I'll save you the trouble," he answered as they reached the bridge, where Anakin and Obi-wan were speaking to a man, looking to be in his late forties or so, going a little bald and had a thin mustache.

"Ah Ahsoka, Cato, good of you to join us," Anakin said.

"Admiral this is the Grey Jedi we just spoke to you about," Obi-wan explained. "Cato, this is the head of our portion of the Republic fleet, Admiral Yularan."

"Admiral," Cato greeted stretching his hand out.

"General. Good to have you on board," Yularan said taking his hand just as the fleet went into lightspeed.

"So what's the situation on Christophsis?," Cato asked. Yularan then led him over the holo-pad and showed the planet's surface. "Originally, we had driven the Separatists out of the system but they returned in greater numbers than before," he began. "We cannot afford to lose this system, it will cripple our influence in this part of the galaxy. There are rumors saying that Asajj Ventress is leading the armies on Christophsis."

"Ventress?!," Cato exclaimed.

"You met her before sir?," Rex asked.

"Let's just say we have a history," he answered, everyone nodding, accepting that answer. "By the way, I've already sent word to my order that the alliance exists now. My Knights will be reaching the temple and any Jedi spread across the galaxy. One in particular will be meeting us at Christophsis."

This seemed to surprise the others. "But you are already here," Ahsoka said. "Why would we need another Grey?"

"This one is my apprentice," he answered. "And my cousin."

"Cousin?," Cody asked. "I thought you couldn't make attachments or have families."

"That's the Jedi your thinking of Commander," Cato said, and he nodded in understanding.

"Now that this briefing is done, I must return to my duty in afraid," Yularan said then walking back to his post.

"You didn't tell us that you had an apprentice," Obi-wan pointed out.

"Wasn't really relevant until now. Think about it, would if have really changed the councils decision if I had said something?," Cato said.

"He has a point," Anakin defended, and Obi-wan then nodded. The two then walked back up to Yularan, leaving Cato and Ahsoka alone again. She then decided that since it's a long trip to Christophsis, that she should show Cato around.

They continued to talk as Ahsoka showed Cato around the cruiser.

"What's her name?," she asked, making him look at her in confusion. "Your apprentice."

"Oh, her name is Sofi," he answered.

"That's a lovely name. She like you?," she asked.

"Well that depends, what am I like?"

She then blushed in embarrassment. ' _Well, I walked right into that one_ ,' she thought to herself.

"Well umm... you are one the wisest people I know," she began. "I have already seen that you are compassionate as well. I guess I'll have to get to know you better to truly know."

"That's fine with me," he said. "And what you did say so far is true, she is much like me. She is wise in ways that I'm not, and she's far more compassionate than I am. But the girl still has much to learn. Oh and one more thing, when you see her, you'll be surprised by how different we look besides the obvious differences."

Ahsoka laughed at this. "Haha.. well I'll take your word for it."

"Tell me, why have you been so nice to me anyway?," he asked, confusing her. "Everyone else has been cautious about trusting me, your master especially. But you seemed to trust me almost immediately."

"I... I don't know, there's just something about you I guess," she said, not truly knowing the answer, but he seemed to accept it.

Then they saw Anakin coming towards them. "Hey Ahsoka, mind giving me and Cato a few moments alone, I'd like to talk to him?," he asked his padawan.

"Y-Yeah no problem," she said, not really wanting to leave, then she began to walk away and Anakin fixed his gaze on Cato.

"What did you want to talk about?," Cato asked.

"I was just curious as to what you haven't told us yet," he answered.

"Well like I said, Sidious and Dooku led the Droid Army in an assault against my order and my mother and the old Council of Balance were killed. Now they are made up by me and my most trusted knights."

"Uh-huh, and your padawan?"

"Is my mother's brother's daughter, Sofi. Sofi Pax. She's the only blood relative I have left, that I know of. I just want her close, it pained me to leave her for so long, but I had no choice at the time."

"I know how it feels to be so far away from your family," Anakin said, sympathizing with him. "I just have one last question. Were you able to see Sidious?"

"I was, but unfortunately when I saw him, Grievous and Ventress had already cut my arms off, so I was on the verge of passing out," he answered. "I was awake long enough to watch him kill my mother."

"I know how that feels," Skywalker said. "I too watched my mother die."

"Like I said," Cato replied. "We're more alike than you think."

Christophsis

After many hours of being in lightspeed, the Republic cruiser finally arrived at Christophsis.

"Admiral, a ship is incoming," an officer at the bridge said. "They're requesting permission to dock with us."

"Let me see the clearance code," Cato said, and he showed him it and he smiled.

"Tell them permission granted. It's my cousin."

The four Jedi and two Clone officers went to the docking bay where the small ship had just docked. The door opened and out came a girl, a couple years younger than Ahsoka, with blue eyes and long black hair, wearing similar clothes as Cato, just with no vambraces or greaves. She then ran up to Cato and hugged him, nearly knocking him over, but he hugged back.

"Cato!," the girl yelled, excited to see her cousin again.

"It's good to see you too Sofi," he said as he let her go, then he turned to everyone else.

"Sofi these are Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker," he began. "And this is Master Skywalker's padawan Ahsoka Tano."

"It's an honor to meet you all. I'm Sofi Pax," she greeted them.

"Hello Sofi, we've nothing but good things about you," Obi-Wan said, and she smiled.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said, getting her attention. "Before I forget, you should probably introduce these two to R2."

"Yes, master," she said then gestured them to follow her. The Grey Jedi master and apprentice then began catching up as they followed the young Togruta.

"How are things?," Cato asked.

"Great," Sofi quickly said. "The new Council has been very successful in keeping what's left of the order in check and are obeying your instructions to the letter. Once we find a new planet to call home, I believe that we will able to rebuild the Grey Jedi without much problem."

"That's wonderful news," he said. "But what I meant was how are things with _you_?"

"Same old, same old. Missed my big cousin though," she said, making him smile. "But I'm not looking forward to the training."

"I know it's tough, believe me I do, but it's necessary," he said, and his twelve year old cousin nodded. "Besides your will have to be put on hold. We're in this war now, this is all training now. Every action you take will be a test."

Sofi then nodded again in understanding, then she looked ahead to see the ugliest looking ship she had ever seen.

"What a piece of junk!," she cried.

"I know she's a bucket of bolts," Ahsoka began. "But this bucket's got a few surprises left in her."

They then climbed into the ship. "Welcome aboard the _Twilight_. And that there is our technician and computer expert, R2-D2."

She then pointed to a blue and white astromech droid, who then beeped in greetings.

"Nice to meet you too R2," Cato said understanding him. "I'm Cato and this is my cousin Sofi."

"You can understand him?," Ahsoka asked.

"We both can," Sofi answered. "Growing up the way we did, we kinda need to learn as many languages as we could to survive."

"How many do you know?"

"Just about five for me. Cato, how many do you know?"

"Seventeen," he answered in Togruti, making Ahsoka's eyes widen slightly.

"Wow, that's a lot of languages you can speak."

"What language was that?," Sofi asked, not knowing what he said.

"He said seventeen in Togruti, my people's language," Ahsoka answered. "What else do you know besides that, Basic and Binary?"

"Huttese, Mando'a, Shryiiwook, Jawaese, Twi'leki, Kaleesh and many others."

"Huh. Lot of those are very difficult to learn."

"Yup. So R2, how long have you known Master Skywalker?," he asked the droid, who then beeped for a while in response.

"Whoa, your master knows Senator Amidala?," Sofi asked, to which Ahsoka nodded.

"Uh-huh, I've met her a few times. She is a very kind woman, and a great politician."

"Is there any chance we could ever meet her?"

"Sofi!," Cato said, Ahsoka looked confused as to why she'd be so excited to meet Padmé. "We're Nubian by birth."

"Ah, so that's how you know her name. You'd have to ask my master about that."

Sofi then looked at her cousin with big puppy dog eyes, and Cato just rolled his. "Fine, but after this is all done."

"Speaking of which we better get going," a voice said behind them, they turned to see Anakin and Obi-Wan coming into the ship. The two then took the pilot and copilot seats and they began their decent towards the planets surface.

"What was it you were gonna ask me Cato?," Anakin asked.

"Trust me Skyguy, it can wait," Cato answered.

Soon they landed on top of a collapsed building, and they disembarked.

"That was by far the smoothest landing ever," Sofi commented and Anakin put on a smug look.

"Generals! Commanders!," a trooper cried out to get their attention.

"Commanders?," Sofi asked. "Jedi Knights are generals and their apprentices are commanders, and I'm a general now so that makes you a commander," Cato explained, and now it was Sofi's turn to have smug look on her face. "Wipe that smug off your face, it's time to get serious."

Knowing he wasn't joking, she immediately did as she was told.

"We've got a hostage situation. Ventress has been waiting for you it seems. She kill an officer each hour she doesn't see you," the trooper informed them.

"Guess she wants a rematch for all the times we've defeated her," Kenobi said.

"We better come up with a plan," Ahsoka said and they all nodded.

Ventress' Base

In an abandoned building on the far side of the city, a row of Clone officers sat on their knees, waiting for their Jedi Generals to rescue them. One in particular was Commander Fox, who could be noticed by his crimson colored detailing on his armor.

Then walked in a tall, pale woman, who was dressed in an all black outfit and had two connectable curved red lightsabers on her belt.

"So another hour has passed. Such a shame. You must all be losing hope by now," Asajj Ventress taunted as he grabbed one of the clones and placed a blade to his neck. "That's good, because hope is for the weak."

Just as she was about to kill him, an 'X' appeared on the wall next to them and then it was Force Pushed to leave hole in the wall, the clones then came in as Ventress was still stunned and they got the hostages out, and the Jedi came in.

"Hello Ventress," Anakin said as she recovered.

"Skywalker, Master Kenobi, and the cute little padawan Tano. Just as I had hoped," she said giving an evil smirk.

"Not just us," Ahsoka said.

"Huh?," she said, confused. Then she heardfeet rustling and turned to see a familiar face coming towards her with her silver double-bladed lightsaber. An attack which she easily deflected, sending Sofi sliding into a pillar with tremendous force, breaking some ribs.

"You!?," she yelled. "I thought I taught a lesson about being a brat!"

"It didn't sink in," Sofi said back.

"Evidently, no matter. I'm more than willing to repeat myself."

"As we've seen before," another familiar voice said from behind the Jedi.

Ventress turned around and looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Sofi and I will take care of this. Just get the hostages to safety. The Jedi then nodded and began to run out, but Ahsoka hesitated.

"Go I'll be fine... trust me," he said to her, giving her a reassuring smile, which she returned.

"Okay, I trust you," she said then went to catch up with the others, leaving Ventress alone with two Grey Jedi.

"How can this be? Grievous and I killed you!!," she yelled, then he showed her that he had arms again.

"Next time make sure someone is dead," Cato said. "Sofi, you alright?"

She nodded then tossed him her lightsaber, who's he adjusted the blade length for his size, then activated it.

"You want to finish the job Asajj? Well what are you waiting for?"

Ventress then yelled and charged at him with rage in her eyes, about to chop him in two, but he quickly deflected it with his blade and they were in a lock.

"You should've learned _your_ lesson as well," she said as she was starting to overwhelm him. "Now you are going to die here."

"I don't think so," Cato said with a smirk, and then beginning to turn the tide. He then pushed her away with the blade then sheathed it.

Cato then used the Force to lift her and throw her against the walls numerous times before releasing her, but this only made her more angry, so he used one of his most powerful Force moves.

She began to charge him unarmed as she had lost her blades during her little crash course.

He then stretched his hands out and then lightning came out of his fingertips. Ventress was electrocuted without remorse for what felt like hours until he stopped.

"Mercy! Please! Please!!," she begged and she tried to crawl away.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I'm merely capturing you, the lightning was for harming my cousin," he said then using the Force a little to smack her head down on the floor hard, knocking her out. Cato then turned to the hole in the wall.

"Troopers come in here and restrain her!!," he ordered and they did just that as he went over to his now unconscious cousin and lifted her up in his arms.

' _You stood you ground as best you could Sofi. I'm proud of you_ ,' he thought to himself. He then found a medic and handed her over to him.

"She's got multiple broken ribs," the medic said. "She'll be out of action for a while."

"I shouldn't have let her come here," he said to himself.

"No Cato," a voice said behind him. "She made her choice now she has to live with it."

He turned to see the lovely Togruta he had befriended. "I suppose you're right, but I still blame myself."

"That's natural. So you use Force Lightning?," she asked.

"Grey Jedi study both the Jedi and Sith arts," he said, and she nodded. "I usually only use it on those who really deserve it."

"Cato! Ahsoka!," Anakin yelled as he ran towards them. "Ventress has escaped!!"

Their eyes then went wide.

Coruscant: Jedi Infirmary

Sofi awoke to find herself in an infirmary bed with her clothes folded up on a chair next to her, with her lightsaber on top of them.

"Glad to see you're awake," a voice said to her right. She turned and smiled to see her cousin looking at her cousin and Ahsoka looking at her.

"Did we get her?," she asked, referring to Ventress.

"I did beat her, but she escaped," Cato answered truthfully.

"Well we'll get her next time, and the her bosses," Sofi said.

"Nothing brings down your spirits huh?," Ahsoka commented, and both Cato and Sofi shook their heads.

"By the way Sofi, there's someone here to see you," Cato said.

"Really? Who?," she asked just as the door opened to reveal a woman, slightly taller than Ahsoka, walk into the room, followed by Anakin, who was then followed by a golden protocol droid with a silver lower left leg. She was wearing a dress of a variety of colors, but mainly greenish-blue. She was very beautiful and she then smiled at Sofi.

"Hello Sofi. I hear you're a big fan of me."

"Senator Amidala!," she said excitedly.

"No please, you may call me Padmé," she said. With that, Anakin and Cato left the three girls to talk amongst themselves, though Ahsoka seemed to be disappointed that Cato had left. Padmé and Sofi then gave each other knowing looks.

Outside the room, Cato and Anakin began talking.

"Thank you by the way. This means a lot to her," Cato said.

"No problem. It surprised her when I told her that she had a fan, but not me, she's a hero after all."

"So how long has it been going on between you and Senator Amidala?"

"W-What? Uh.. w-what are you talking about?," he asked trying to act normal.

"Oh please I saw the way you two looked at each other while you were in there and then when we left. You two are married aren't you?," he said asking the question quietly.

"Y-Yes. We got married at the beginning of the war. Right after the battle of Geonosis," he confirmed quietly.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he assured Anakin, which seemed to calm him down. "And a late congratulations."

"Thanks. So, we were able to capture Viceroy Nute Gunray, you and Ahsoka will join Master Luminara in transporting him back to the Republic for trial," he informed Cato who nodded.

"When do we leave?," he asked.

"As soon as she gets out of that room," he answered, and as if on cue, Ahsoka came out.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are," she told Cato, who then smiled.

"Let's go," he said and they then began walking away as Padmé came out of the room as well.

"You're noticing it too huh?," she asked him and he nodded.

"This will be interesting to see," he said and Padmé agreed, then she went back inside to spend more time with Sofi.

' _This will be_ very _interesting to see_ ,' he thought to himself before walking back into the room as well.

 **Wow, that was a lot of writing. Sorry, I know it wasn't how it is in the show, but I had to make it work, and don't worry, you'll be seeing Cato in lightsaber fights soon enough. I was thinking of having him fight like a mix of Yoda and Sidious fighting styles. Until the next chapter, May the Force be with you.**


	4. Prison Break

**Here is the next chapter. Next chapter will definitely have Cato lightsaber battling, with Grievous no less. Until then how about we see Cato and Ashoka finally working together. Sorry if these episodes aren't accurate, it's been awhile since I had seen them.**

 **I own none of the Star Wars characters or the Clone Wars show, only my original characters Cato and Sofi.**

Asajj had finally been able to reach her master and so began to inform him of what had transpired.

"My lord, I failed you on Christophsis," she regrettably said.

"How could this had happened?! They would've taken it easy on you with the hostages there!," Dooku yelled angrily.

"Cato Pax was there," she informed him, then his anger subsided.

"Ah. I see, you are forgiven... this time. Right now I have a new mission for you, Viceroy Gunray has been captured and is on route to the Republic for trial."

"Let me guess, you wish for me to rescue him?," she guessed to which he nodded.

"Or silence him. Do not fail me this time," he warned then began to Force Choke her despite only being there via hologram. "Or you will suffer dearly for it."

He then released her and then disconnected the line, leaving her to plan out the jailbreak.

The _Tranquility_

The _Tranquility_ was an impressive ship to say the least. The flagship of Jedi General Luminara Unduli.

Cato and Ashoka had arrived just as Nute Gunray had after _borrowing_ Anakin's starfighter. The pair were then greeted by the Jedi General.

"Master Pax, Padawan Tano, welcome," she said to them.

"Master Luminara, honor to meet you," Cato greeted. "Has the Grey Knight I sent been helpful at all?"

"Yes as a matter of fact he has been. He should be here any minute now,"she answered. "Forgive me for asking but I'm quite curious as to why he wears that mask."

"Well I assume you've been informed of what had happened on Zonama Serkot yes?," he asked earning a nod. "Well, Councilor Ashe was wounded by Asajj Ventress. She sliced open his mouth, for lack of a better description. He wears the mask so as not to show it."

"That's horrible," Ahsoka commented and Master Luminara nods in agreement.

"Is that also why he communicates through sign?"

"Yes. His tongue was also cut out as well so...," Cato explained. Just the. The subject of their conversation began to walk towards them. He was a young Mandolorian, little bit taller than Cato and with short black hair. He wore robes much like Obi-Wan's, just in Grey Jedi colorscovered by custom-made Mandalorian armor that was silver in color. On his belt was a single lightsaber, nothing special, but it was effective when it need to be, (think of it like Qui-gon Jinn's lightsaber). He also wore a mask that covered his lower face, (like the Winter Soldier's).

"Ashe!," Cato yelled walking up to him. "Good to see you again old friend." The two then shared a manly hug, and then Cato then turned to Ahsoka.

"Ashoka this Grey Master Ashe, one of the new Councilors of Balance, and my best friend. Ashe this is Master Skywalker's padawan Ahsoka Tano."

Ashe then walked up to her and reached his hand out and she took it. "Pleasure go meet you Master Ashe." The he signed something. "Oh, um... I'm afraid I don't know sign."

"He said you may simply call him Ashe," Master Luminara said, and the Padawan then nodded in understanding, just as Ashe signed something else.

"You're right Ashe, we better get moving, the Viceroy will be taken off the ship soon," Cato agreed, and the four lightsaber wielders walked over to the other transport.

"So you're Mandolorian right?," Ahsoka asked and he nodded, then he signed again.

"He said 'Yup so I feel right at home with all these clones around.'," he translated, and she laughed a little.

Then the door to the transport came down and a squad of troopers surrounding Gunray walked out.

"Please! I will pay any of you any amount you you just let me go!," Gunray begged, trying to bribe anyone he saw to release him, and Ashe signed his opinion of the Viceroy to Cato.

"Much as I agree with you on that, keep it to yourself. He'll be brought to trial, can't have anything we do be used against us," Cato said and Ashe nodded in understanding.

"Welcome to the _Tranquility_ , Viceroy," Senate Commando Captain Argyus said. "Next stop, Coruscant for your trial. Take him away." Argyus followed by a clone by the name of Gree walked up to the

"Generals, Commander," he greeted them. "General Luminara, the Chancellor contacted me, requested we begin interrogation immediately."

"Very well, I was planning on doing so anyway," she said and they began to walk to the brig. All the while, Cato began to notice something about the captain, Ashe did as well.

"Only tell Master Luminara this, but the captain looks tense, like he's anticipating something to happen," he whispered to Ahsoka.

"Isn't that his job?," she argued quietly.

"Not like this, it's as if he _knows_ something is going to happen."

This troubled her as much as it did him, and she then went over to Luminara, while Cato was still looking at her. Then Ashe pulled him out of his trance, and Cato could tell that he was grinning as best he could under his mask.

"Don't start," Cato said to him.

Brig

Then they reached the brig to find Gunray right where he's supposed to be, in a cell.

"Please! Grey Jedi, get me out of here! Help me and I will talk to Dooku about giving Zonama Serkot back to you!," he tried to bribe.

"I'd be lying if I said that's not a tempting offer," Cato began and received looks from both Jedi. "But I think I'd rather take it back on my own."

Luminaries then looked away from Cato, now understanding what he was doing, but Ahsoka was still looking at him, smiling.

Then they felt a big rumbling, and they began to smell smoke.

' _Droid fighters incoming! They've brought boarding ships!_ ,' the captain of the ship reported over the intercom.

"We're under attack!," Gree yelled.

"Separatists must be trying to rescue the Viceroy," Luminara said. "Argyus, Gree, Ahsoka, Cato, you all stay here and guard Gunray. Ashe you're with me. Let's go!"

Just before they left, Ashe signed something in a way only Cato would understand.

"Shut up and get going!," he ordered, and he did.

"What did he sign?," Ahsoka asked. "You don't wanna know," Cato answered.

"Listen, I will gladly pay-," the viceroy began.

"Shut up!!!," all four yelled.

"Now that's no way to treat a political prisoner," a voice from above said. Then Ventress dropped down.

"Oh great, you again," Cato said.

"What, were you expecting my master?," she asked.

"Certainly would've been more of a challenge," he said back, which seemed to anger her as she ignited her blades, and Ahsoka did the same while Captain Argyus and Commander Gree readied their blasters.

She then charged at the padawan and she deflected her attack and began a barrage of swings at her, which she dodged and their blades began clashing all the while the captain and the commander began shooting any droids who tried to sneak up on them.

Cat then had had enough and he Force Pushed Ventress off of Ahsoka. When she realized she was being overpowered, she pushed the detonator she had and then massive explosions were heard from the engine room, stunning them and crippling the ship, which allowed Ventress to escape

"Master Luminara, Ashe! It's Ventress! She's heading your way, to the engine room!," Ahsoka said to her comlink.

' _Stay where you are. We'll deal with her_ ,' Luminara ordered.

"We can't let them face her on their own," Ahsoka protested, and Cato agreed.

"Commander, Captain! Stay here and watch the prisoner!," he ordered.

"Yes sir!," Gree yelled, and the Grey and the Padawan ran towards the engine room.

Engine Room

When they reached the engine room, they found it in flames and in the center, they saw Ashe and Luminara clashing lightsaber with the Dark Acolyte.

Ahsoka and Cato then jumped, intent on joining in the fight. Then Ventress saw them and tried to Force Push them into the flames. Cato was able to block it but Ahsoka wasn't. She was now hanging onto a ledge with nothing but fire beneath her feet.

"Ahsoka!!," Cato yelled then jumping over and caught her just as she lost her grip. "I gotcha Snips."

"Thanks," she said smiling as he pulled her up. Then they saw Ashe and Luminara behind them.

" I told you to stay with the prisoner!!," she yelled at Ahsoka.

"Don't yell at her. It was my idea to come down here and help you," Cato said taking the blame. "I dragged her along. And in my defense we left the captain and the commander with the viceroy."

"Well I suppose it's alright then since you didn't leave him unguarded, just don't drag her into any trouble you get into again, Skywalker does enough of that already," Luminara said. "Ventress escaped in an escape pod. We better make sure that Gunray is unharmed."

Brig

The Jedi and Greys then made it back to the brig, only to find Commander Gree on the floor and the captain and viceroy gone. Cato then received a glare from Luminara while Ashe checked Gree, then his eyes widened a little and he looked back at them and then signed something and Cato and Luminara's eyes widened a little.

"He said that he's only unconscious. There's been a betrayal, droids kill, but they don't knock out," Cato translated for Ahsoka.

' _General Unduli_ ,' the captain of the ship announced. ' _We have tracked the second escape pod to launch to the third moon of Vassek_.'

"Since it's my fault that the viceroy escaped, I'll head there and get him back," Cato announced.

"Very well, Master Kit Fisto will accompany you," Luminara said, then walking away with Ashe following.

Cato then went to his quarters, only to find Ahsoka there.

"Why did you take the blame? I dragged _you_ along, not the other way around," she asked.

"Because I wanted to take the blame for you," he simply answered, confusing her. "Because I like you and I don't want to see you get in trouble."

This absolutely shocked Ahsoka. "You like me?," she asked, to which he nodded. "You do know we could never be together right?"

"Doesn't stop from having feelings for you," he said back.

"Well... alright then," she said, slightly embarrassed. "I got the answer to my question, so I'll be seeing you around then."

"Okay," he said feeling the awkwardness. "See you around."

She then walked out of his quarters and went to her own. ' _He likes me too? He likes me too!!_ ,' she thought to herself before going to bed.

 **Sorry if this wasn't as good, I promise the next chapter will be better, probably will be my favorite one to do. May the Force be with you.**


	5. Into the Lion's Den

**Here is the next the Lair of General Grievous chapter, this will probably be my favorite one to do.**

 **I own none of the Star Wars characters or the Clone Wars show. I only own my original characters Cato, Ashe, and Sofi.**

Vassek 3

Cato was true to his word, and he arrived on the third moon of Vassek in his new starfighter, and his new astromech droid, R9.

He then landed on the pad where the tracker that was placed on the Trade Federation Viceroy led to.

"R9, stay here and have the ship ready in case we need a quick exit," he said and the droid beeped in response.

"Ah Grey Master Pax, good of you to join us," a voice said from behind. Cato turned to see a Nautolan and a Mom Calamari along with several other clones. The Nautolan wore pale crimson Jedi robes and had Clone armor vambraces and gauntlets on. The Mon Calamari wore pale brown Jedi robes, with no armor on, but wore a brown cloak.

"Master Fisto, pleasure to finally meet you," Cato said, earning a nod from him. "Is this your padawan?"

"Former padawan actually. Nahdar Vebb has just become a Knight."

Cato turned to the Mon Calamari, "Well then congratulations, that's quite an achievement."

"Thank you, now we should probably get moving," he said, and they all moved into the temple. "Allow me to show the way."

He then raised his arms up, shedding his cloak and used the Force to move the fog out of their path to reveal a castle built into a mountain.

"Nice job," Fisto complimented. "No guards, no droids nothing."

"Seems too good to be true," Cato said rubbing his now longer beard.

"Well sirs we have thermal detonators, we could blast out way in," the trooper known as Bel then said.

Nahdar then unsheathed his blue lightsaber. "This will make less noise."

Both of them were stopped by Cato and Fisto. "Stop both of you. There is a third option we can do," Fisto said. He then began to search the door and then found something.

"What's this?"

It was a pressure plate and when he pushed it, the doors opened wide, and they went inside. The hallways of the castle looked like one giant machine.

"You smell that?," Bel asked Captain Fil.

"Yeah doesn't smell like droids," he answered. "Can't see anything in here."

The clones than turned on the lights on their helmets and they pressed forward, with the Jedi and Grey leading the way.

"I sense there's something here," Fisto said.

"I feel it as well," Cato said.

Fil then checked his sensors and saw that they were picking up nothing.

"Sensors are picking up nothing Generals," he informed them, then they heard a loud screech.

"Well that was something," a clone said.

They all then heard voices coming from the room straight ahead.

"Both of you stay on guard and protect me."

"Roger, roger."

"That's the viceroy alright," Cato whispered and the Jedi nodded.

They then entered the room, weapons drawn, except Cato.

"Uh, sir, they're here," a battle droid said. "They're right behind you."

The clones then blasted the droids, and they dropped dead as the Jedi turned the throne that Gunray was sitting in, only to see that its just a hologram.

"Were you expecting to find me here Jedi? I'm afraid I must disappoint you. I welcome you to your doom!!," he said before vanishing. Nahdar then found something.

"The tracking beacon. They knew we were coming," he concluded.

"I should've known Gunray wasn't here, at the first sign of us he would've run off screaming like the coward he is," Fisto said.

Then a hologram of Dooku appeared.

"Darth Tyranus," Cato said.

"Baransu no Kage. I always wondered if we would ever meet again," Dooku said.

"Well your wish came true," he said, getting some snickers from the clones.

"Well master Jedi, I apologize for the deception. It's a shame you all came so far only to be frustrated. Allow me to give an alternative target to capture."

With that, the hologram of Dooku vanished and a button on the throne then began to flash and beep.

"This has got to be a trap," Fil said.

"It would seem that Dooku has laid out a trap, and we're the bait," Fisto deduced.

"But who is the trap for?," Nahdar asked.

"Shall we find out?," Cato asked, then pressing the button and then a door opened to reveal another hallway.

Fisto and Cato were the first to reach it, and they frowned at what they saw. It seemed like a hallway of trophies, of memoirs.

"This place looks like a shrine to that strange warrior, we have seen statues of him in every room," Fisto said.

"And in every next one, he has more and more cybernetics body parts," Cato added.

Then they found a storage room holding cyborg parts, arms, legs, Kaleesh masks.

"This is the Lair of General Grievous," Fisto concluded.

"Then perhaps something I've been searching for is here," Cato said.

"What?," Nahdar asked.

"My mother's lightsaber and my own dual blades. He stole them after he cut off my arms and my mother died."

"Perhaps they are, but we need to focus on getting out of here before Grievous returns," Fisto said and Cato nodded.

They then found a trophy room, full of lightsabers.

"This must be where he stores blades of all the Jedi he's murdered," Nahdar said.

"And Grey Jedi," Cato added, then he found something.

"I don't believe it," he said, getting everyone to look at him as he grabbed two dual blades off a shelf. The were black silver with white plates covering and twisting around like tentacles, almost as if the light was conquering the dark on the hilts.

"These are my lightsabers," he said then activating them, revealing their pure silver colored blades, then deactivating them and using the Force to put them onto his belt. "And this one is my mother's."

He grabbed another lightsaber, more straight edged rather than curved and smooth like his own, (think of one of Starkiller's lightsabers from the Force Unleashed 2). He then placed it on his belt as well.

"You have very impressive blades Cato," Nahdar said.

"Thank you," he said.

"There is something I want to know though," Fisto said wanting to move on with the mission. "Why would Dooku set up a trap for his greatest general. Doesn't make since."

"Actually, with you, me and Nahdar here, it makes perfect sense," Cato said. "Dooku and Sidious obviously want more Jedi killed."

"Hmm... now it does make sense," Fisto agreed.

"So we truly are the bait," Nahdar said.

' _Generals, a ship is approaching. It matches the description of General Grievous' starfighter_ ,' the clones who stayed with the ships reported.

"Stay out of sight," Fisto ordered.

"Capturing the monster would change the tide of the war!," Nahdar exclaimed.

"And if he doesn't know we're here," Fil said then pulling out his pistol. "We can take him down easily."

"Do not underestimate him," Cato warned lifting his arms up, showing some of his robot arms. "Look where that got me."

Just then they heard the cyborg general.

"Guards! Gor!! Where are you?!"

Then the clones got behind Grievous with Fisto and Nahdar leading them, and Cato in front of Grievous.

"YOU?!!!!," he yelled.

"Me," was all Cato said to him.

"How dare you and your Jedi friends break into my home!!," he yelled again then began to run, but they wouldn't let him get away so easily. The clones then sprang their trap, a little snare for Grievous to fall in. It caught his foot and he was brought upside down.

"Hahaha... you think you can capture me so easily?," he mocked. He then separated his own robot from his body and began to hop away, then Cato caught up and threw one of his lightsabers and it sliced off his other leg, now he was on the ground.

Grievous then climbed onto the ceiling and began swinging to the security control room, where his repair droid, EV-A4-D, could repair him. Cato and the others gave chase as best they could, losing many clones along the way due to the many traps that were in Grievous' lair, including Fil, and Nahdar continued to become more and more enraged.

Soon Cato, Fisto, Nahdar and the few remaining clones found themselves in some form of arena.

' _Hahahahaha... I hope you like the scenery Jedi, because it's about to turn red with your blood, for you shall be battling my pet Gor now!!!_ ,' Grievous yelled over the intercom.

"This can't be good," Cato pointed out.

"Oh what was your first guess!," Nahdar angrily said.

"Calm yourself Nahdar, you're letting your emotions get the better of you," Fisto told his old padawan.

"Oh but I'm not it's giving me a purpose, to destroy General Grievous and anything throws at us."

Then Grievous pushed a button on the control console in the control room before going to get fixed up. Then a door opened in the arena and a large dark creature came out, all teeth and claws, and seemed almost to be made from the Dark Side.

"I'm guessing that's Gor!!!," Bel yelled, then Gor picked him up and slammed him into the ground, killing him and then he threw his body at another clone, killing him as well. Cato then grabbed Bel's blaster and then stunned the animal.

"Is it dead?," Fisto asked and Cato shook his head.

"Stunned."

"You should've killed it," Nahdar said. "It was just an animal, doing what animals do, survival of the fittest," Cato argued.

"If you two are done, we must get to the control room," Fisto said. They then made their way to the control room, where the repair droid then locked Cato and Fisto inside with him, leading to Cato killing him, and leaving Nahdar to fight Grievous on his own.

He held his ground for a good long while, but Grievous soon overpowered him and he killed him and took his lightsaber.

' _You're both next!_ ,' he yelled at the security camera nearest to him, then destroying it.

Fisto was deeply saddened over the loss of Nahdar.

"I'm sorry," Cato said.

"...We best be getting out of here if we are to live," he said and Cato nodded, then activated his comlink.

"R9 and R6, we need you to be ready with the ships, meet us on the roof and be prepared to catch us," Cato ordered. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yes," Fisto said.

The two then made a run for the roof, and upon reaching there, encountered Grievous there waiting for them.

"You are not going anywhere!!," he yelled, removing his cape and detaching his arms to show that he had four instead of two, all holding a lightsaber. They began to twirl around and coming right at them. Fisto brought out his green lightsaber and Cato silver dual ones.

They then broke the twirling and Grievous began swing at them and they dodged the attacks. Then Grievous got into a lightsaber lock with Cato.

"I see you have new arms, sorry I cut your old one off but really, really wanted your lightsabers," he taunted.cato then pushed him away and slide under him for behind Grievous and began a barrage of attacks on him, which Grievous barely deflected.

"You fools!! You are no match for me!! I wield great power!!!," he boasted. Then Fisto used the Force to grab Nahdar's lightsaber and he now had dual blades.

"That power will only consume you," he said the began to swing at him and then Cato Force Pushed him away as he R9 had contacted him, telling him that he and R6 were near.

Fisto and Cato were now on the edge, prepared to jump.

"There is nowhere to run," Grievous said behind them as battle droids began to form up behind him. "Surrender now and I promise that you will die quickly!!"

"How about 'no,'" Cato said and then he and Fisto jumped off, only to land on their ships and they then escaped Grievous' grasp, much to his dismay.

Coruscant

Having narrowly escaped Grievous, Cato and Fisto were now on their way back to the Jedi Temple to report back to the Council.

"Thank you for the help Cato. I was right to vote to make the alliance," Fisto said, making Cato smile slightly.

"You're welcome, such a shame it was all for nothing, and that the Jedi have lost one of their own."

"Yes, but at least you can help us even more, now that you have your blades back, what will you do with your mother's?"

"Probably give it to my padawan, she'd want me to give it to her."

"Well, I'll let you do that. I'll report to the Council for both of us," Master Fisto offered.

"Thanks, it was an honor Master Fisto," Cato said, the walking towards the infirmary.

Temple Infirmary

Cato soon enough reached Sofi's room. When he opened the door, he found Ahsoka talking to Sofi, who was up and about, and another girl, who looked much like Master Luminara, but with four diamonds on each cheekbone.

"Glad to see that you are better and you're getting along with Ahsoka," he said surprising them all.

"Cato!," Sofi's yelled then hugging him as tight as she could. "I heard about what happened. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but we lost all the clones we brought there as well as Jedi Knight Nahdar Vebb."

"That's a shame, he was a good friend of mine," the third girl said.

"Cato, this is my best friend Bariss Offee, Master Luminara's padawan.

Cato then let go of Sofi and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you," he said.

Then he remembered something, the reason why he came down, and he then turned back to Sofi.

"Sofi, in Grievous' Lair I found my blades," he began and she smiled. "And this."

He then showed her her aunt's blade and then offered it to her.

"What? You're giving it to me?," she asked, astounded.

"Yup. She'd want you to have it, and I'm perfectly happy with mine."

She then slowly took it and she activated it, the silver blade shining brightly, the deactivating it, and putting it on her belt.

"Thanks cousin, it really means a lot," she said giving him another hug.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. Then the temple doctor came in and said that costing hours were over. Then Cato, Ahsoka and Bariss left.

Soon Bariss left them alone as her room was on the other side of that part of the temple, leaving Cato and Ahsoka alone.

They then reached their own room, as she was still assigned to watch him.

So do I get the bed again?," Ahsoka asked.

"Unless you want me to get in the bed with you?," he half-joked.

"Watch it," she said glaring at him, but he just stuck his tongue at her.

' _Although it wouldn't be the worst idea_ ,' she thought to herself as she got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Cato. I'm really glad that you're alright," she said.

"Goodnight Ahsoka, and thank you, so am I. I wouldn't get to hang out with you anymore if I died."

Then Ahsoka fell asleep with an extreme blush on her face.

 **Wow, two chapter is one day, guess I'm on a roll, sorry I fast forwarded a little at the end, I just thought it was taking a while. As you can see, I'm slowly building up the relationship between Cato and Ahsoka. I might do one with Bariss and Ashe, maybe, will see. I need suggestions for the next episode to do. Until then, may the Force be with you.**


	6. Labyrinth of Trust

**Here is the next chapter, it's the episode about the Geonosis factory, I'll have Cato and Sofi accompany Anakin and Ahsoka, and I'll have Ashe in this as well. This will mostly be based on the Padawans' experience.**

 **I own only my original characters, I own nothing Star Wars related.**

A year has passed and the war has been in the Republic's favor for sometime now. Cato and his Grey Jedi Knights have been a great help to the war effort and have changed the tide of it in many parts of the galaxy.

The Jedi seem to trust the Greys enough now to allow them to have their own voices in their matters. While some still believe that it is a mistake to have the alliance, most overlook it because of the war.

Cato has been very efficient in his missions, especially with Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Sofi has long since recovered from her injuries and has been receiving additional training from her cousin. Cato has grown slightly over the past year, along with his cousin and Ahsoka. He is now seventeen and has grown to Anakin's height, he now has a full beard, kept short, and his robes have become more fitting as he has become stronger. Sofi is now thirteen, and now keeps her hair in a bun, minus the Padawan lock of hair on the right side of her head. Ahsoka is now fourteen years old, and has grown slightly taller as well, still can be as reckless as ever, but has learned some restraint. Unbeknownst to either of them, but their feelings for each other have grown quite a lot, and while they have succeeded in hiding them, it has not been missed by some.

Now though, the Geonosian Separatist leader, Poggle the Lesser, threatens the tide of the war in the Geonosis system, by building another massive droid foundry, creating super advanced tanks.

Cato and Sofi were now on Geonosis, watching Ahsoka and Anakin briefed the troops, with Anakin constantly interrupting her.

As they went back and forth, they received snickers and smirks from the men, which quickly stopped from one stern look from Cato. As they continued, Sofi then noticed that dropships were coming in, and she leaned in to whisper to her cousin.

"They're here," she said and he nodded and they began to walk over to the dropships, closest one opening to reveal Jedi Master Luminara and her Padawan Bariss Offee, and soon they were followed by Grey Master Ashe.

"Master Luminara, Padawan Offee, good to see you both again," Cato greeted them, earning a nod from the Jedi master.

"You as well Master Pax," Bariss said.

"Good to see you again old friend," Cato said to Ashe and the gave each other a firm handshake, then Sofi gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Master Cato," Luminara said. "Is this the padawan I've heard so much about?"

"Well if it's all bad things you've heard, then yes this is my padawan Sofi," he joked, earning a punch in the ribs, and a snicker from Bariss and Ashe. "Anyway we better go and stop Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano from ripping each other's heads off."

"Are they at it again?," Luminara asked and he nodded, but Bariss was confused.

"Again?"

Then Ashe signed something and Sofi translated.

"He said that they get into little arguments over all sorts of things. Rules of command, respect, obeying orders."

"Today I believe I heard something about trust," Cato said as they came up to Skywalker and Tano.

"Well if you can't trust me, then maybe you should send me back," Ahsoka said.

"Don't tempt me Snips," he said.

"If you're both finished with your discussion, we have a factory to destroy," Luminara said, getting their attention.

"Indeed we do," Cato said. "Ashe."

Ashe then took out a hologram projector and it showed a layout of the structure.

"Now a frontal assault is risky. Our losses will be high," Luminara said.

"But not as high as they will be if that factory goes online," Anakin said.

Ashe then signed something.

"He said that 'While that is true, there is an alternative,'" Cato translated.

"Yes, every Geonosian building has a series of catacombs beneath it that run deep underground." The hologram then showed the catacombs beneath the building, it was like an anthill, a labyrinth of tunnels.

"Some of the tunnels are close enough to the cliff wall to drill into to allow easy access," Bariss continued.

"And we could use them to travel right underneath the building and lay an explosive, causing the building to be completely destroyed," Cato concluded, and Ashe confirmed it with a nod.

"In order for this to work we'd need someone to create a diversion," Anakin said.

"That will fall to us Master Skywalker," Luminara said. "The responsibility of placing the bomb will be our Padawans."

"What?! No! That is not happening!," he yelled.

"Master please! I need you to trust me just this once that I can do this," Ahsoka begged.

"How about Ashe and I go with Ahsoka and Bariss, and help them where we can," Cato suggested and Anakin then raised his hands up in defeat.

"It's settled then, our padawans will deliver the bomb underneath the factory via the catacombs with Cato and Ashe accompanying them. And all the while you and I will keep Poggle distracted long enough for them to complete their objective," Luminara said.

"What about me?," Sofi asked.

"You will be staying with Masters Skywalker and Luminara, and help them where you can," Cato said. Sofi would've argued but she knew better than to do so in front of the Jedi, and reluctantly agreed. "Don't worry, next mission I'll let accompany me."

The four then made their way down to the botttom of the canyon.

"You're concerned Ahsoka isn't up to the task," Luminara said.

"I never said that," Anakin argued.

"You kinda didn't have to Master Skywalker," Sofi said and Luminara nodded.

"Don't worry, my padawan will keep her safe."

"And Ashe and my cousin will keep _them_ safe."

"Let's just get going," Anakin said.

Back with the Padawans and Greys, they were nearing the tunnel access point. Then Cato noticed something, Ashe and Bariss kept stealing glimpses at each other. When he saw this he grinned, and began signing to Ashe.

'And you were mocking me about having a crush on Ahsoka?'

The mute Mandolorian's eyes widened when he realized that they had been discovered, and he quickly tried to dismiss it. 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

But Cato wasn't giving up that easily. 'So either you two are secretly together or at the very least are into each other, or you both have some sort of wandering eyes disease that is only cured by focusing on someone else who has it every few minutes.'

'Okay, okay, yes we've been seeing each other secretly.'

'Was that so hard? Don't worry I won't tell anyone.'

Ashe then smiled at this as they came to their destination. All the while, Anakin and Luminara fought the droids coming out of the factory on the bridge above them, the diversion had begun.

Bariss and Ashe found the spot to carve into and they drew their lightsabers and made a hole.

'The secret couple may go first,' Cato said in sign, thankfully Ahsoka still didn't understand, but Bariss' eyes widened as they went in.

'You told him?!,' she angrily signed.

'No! He figured it out! Cato is very observant!'

Bariss angrily sighed as they moved onward. "It's this way come on."

"She sounds angry all of a sudden," Ahsoka whispered to Cato. "Think she's alright?"

"Probably just focused," he said back.

Then two Geonosian guards appeared at the en of the hallway, then Ashe and Cato did something neither padawan expected. They tuned down something on their blades and then ignited them and quickly Force threw them and killed them both, then they returned to them and turned them off.

"How did you do that?," Bariss asked.

'Explain later,' Ashe signed.

They then moved on and soon found a hallway filled with Geonosians on the walls.

"They're asleep, there must be a way around," Ahsoka said.

"It'll take too long," Cato reasoned and they then began going through the hallway slowly and carefully. Then an arm landed on Bariss' head.

"Ashe!!," she whispered, and he turned back and slowly and carefully removed the arm off her head and she gave him a brief loving smile and they then moved on, unaware that the Geonosian had awoken.

It began following them until they reached the control room and then Cato felt a disturbance, and he turned around. Force grabbed him and began choking him, then it dropped dead.

"What was that all about?!," Ahsoka demanded.

"He saw us, if I didn't kill him, he would've alerted the whole place," he reasoned, she understood but was still mad that he had killed without hesitation.

They then began planting bombs all over the power core, then the door opened to show Poggle the Lesser and his tactical droid followed by battle droids and a supertank.

"Next time, clean up after yourselves, we found the dead guards in the hallway," the droid said and the. Poggle ordered them to remove the bombs and then kill them. The Geonosians began removing the bombs then flying away and Ahsoka and Ashe began to jump up and stop them but then Cato got a plan and he whispered it to Bariss and she nodded.

"I like it that plan."

"Good, but first," he said then throwing a bomb on to the tank next to the tactical droid. "Let's see if it survives that."

"Hahaha... foolish child, the supertank is invulnerable to all weapons-," the droid began then was destroyed before it could finish by the bomb. All four Force sensitives smirked at this. Bariss then opened up the the tank from above and relieved it of its driver.

The other three then got in, and they all knew what they had to do.

"If we use this tank to blow up the core, we'll be able to blow up the factory," Ahsoka said.

"Chances are we won't make it," Bariss said. The boys looked at each other then the girls and nodded.

"We're good with that," Cato said. Ahsoka then opened up her comlink.

"Master?," she said.

" _Ahsoka!!! We're pinned down!! Set the bombs off now!!!"_

"We're not gonna make it," she said.

" _What?! What are you talking about?!"_

She then looked to Cato and he nodded and she fired on the core and a massive explosion went off, making the building crumble inside out. Anakin, Sofi and Luminara looked in fear.

"Ahsoka? Do you read me?," he said over the comlink.

"Cato, please. If you can hear this respond!," Sofi said over hers, while Luminara began mourning.

"Master Luminara, I can feel their presence still, we can't give up now," Sofi said, then she and Anakin ordered the clones to begin searching the rubble for them.

Beneath them, Cato awoke and saw Ahsoka was awake and trying to make contact with Anakin and Bariss was looking over Ashe, who was still unconscious.

"Is he alright?," he asked.

"Just a bruise but he'll be fine," she said, and he saw much concern in her eyes.

'Do not worry for him,' he began signing. 'He's been through much much worse.'

'Thanks, but I'm still worried,' she signed back, and Cato smiled.

'That's an indication of love.'

Bariss blushed at this and she smiled as she looked at the Mandolorian with much love in her eyes.

Cato then moved as much as he could to see if he could help Ahsoka.

"Need any help?," he asked.

"Hand me that power core please," she said. He did so and looked at her worryingly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Really? We just survived a massive explosion and were running out of air, something tells me you're not okay."

"Let's talk about this later," she said then turning to her best friend. "First Bariss what's going on between you and Ashe?"

"W-what are you talking about?," she asked pretending to be oblivious.

"I see the concern _and_ love in your eyes when you looked at him, you two are together aren't you?"

Bariss sighed and looked down in shame. "Yes we are. I've disobeyed the code."

"Your secret is safe with me," she said and that surprised her. "I've never agreed with that part of it. How does one go around _without_ making attachments?"

"You can't," Cato said. "Besides that part of the code wasn't always there, it's a new add-on."

"As nice as this conversation is," Ahsoka said, beginning to pant from lack of oxygen just as Ashe came to. "I'm gonna...get us... outta here."

She then collapsed after being able to send out a signal long enough to be picked up. She then looked at Cato who had also collapsed just like Bariss and Ashe, who's head was in her lap, in a way to show that she was trying to help him with his wounds. Ahsoka then reached out and grabbed Cato's hand he gripped hers just as hard, and they stared into each other's eyes, and saw something in them that they hadn't expected. Then rumbling began to be heard and they all began looking around for what was causing it.

Then light began to shine in, and they soon saw Anakin, Sofi and Luminara all lookingvsown at them, very glad that they were alive.

"Told you I could do it master," Ahsoka said and he chuckled.

"And just the way I probably would've done it as well," he joked around and they all laughed, even Luminara chuckled. "Come on, let's get you out of there!"

Coruscant

"Well that was a fun mission wasn't it?," Cato asked and Anakin, Ahsoka and Sofi all gave him a look. "So... you did not have fun?"

"You are the Baransu no Kage," Anakin said. "Grow up a little."

"I'm not even an adult yet," he argued.

"Well Snips," Anakin said. "He's your problem."

He then began to walk away, with Sofi following him, leaving the two alone in their room.

"So are you okay? Truly," he asked her and she looked down.

"Honestly I don't know," she said. "Remember when you said you liked me?"

"Yes of course."

She then smiled and the two slowly began to lean in. "Well, until that moment when I thought we were gonna die, I was so afraid that I would without telling you how _I_ felt about _you_."

"What are you talking about?," he asked, confused as to where this was coming from. Her answer was her pressing her lips to his. Ahsoka put her hands on his face while he wrapped his arms around her. Thankfully the door was closed and there were no security cameras, but they didn't really care if they were seen at that moment.

When they finally pulled away, they smiled at each other.

"I...I love you, Cato," Ahsoka said. "I have for the longest time, but I never knew until I truly looked into your eyes."

"I love you too Ahsoka," Cato said back. "I always have."

They then kissed again and this one lasted for a few minutes before they broke apart again. "We cannot tell anyone," Ahsoka said in all seriousness. "Except for maybe Bariss and Ashe."

"Anakin probably already knows," Cato said and her eyes went wide. "Probably why he left just like that."

She laughed a little and placed her head into his chest and they just stood there for a while, just taking in each other's company. They had no idea what would happen when the war was over, but they weren't really concerned about it at that moment, as they could only shrink about each other, and how much they love one another.

 **Sorry if this seems a little early, but I thought, since it's a time skip of an entire year, that I should do this. And I know that Ahsoka doesn't change outfits until like season four but I wanted to show that she was growing up while the war went on. Not sure which episode I'll do next, but I'll figure something out. Until then, May the Force be with you.**


	7. Arrow of Freedom

**Here is a made up chapter for you, I'm introducing a new Pax family member and I think you'll like his weapon, I was inspired by Guardians of the Galaxy 2 to do it. Kenobi and Captain Rex will join Cato on a personal mission.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

A few months have past since Geonosis, and Cato and Ahsoka have been able to keep their love a secret so far, but the young Padawan has begun to notice something.

Cato has been acting strange, staying up late into the night, and when he was staring at a computer screen or checking up on his Grey scouts, he's in the meditation room. She has become quite worried about her secret boyfriend, do she decides to report this new development.

Now she stood before the council as she finished her report.

"You sure on this, young Padawan?," Master Windu asked.

"Yes master, he seems to have developed an obsession of sorts, on what I'm not sure," the young Togruta answered.

"But you do have an idea what it might be, correct?," Master Kenobi said, and she nodded.

"I remember he spoke of a traitor in his order once, just before we went on that mission to Christophsis, but did not know who it was."

"Disturbing news, this is," Master Yoda said. "To Grey Master Pax about this, I will speak."

After the council meeting, Master Yoda went in search of Cato. It did not take long as he knew where he would be. The Jedi Grand Master then found the Baransu no Kage in the meditation room. He sat upon one of the seats and had his eyes closed. He had allowed his beard and hair to grow longer than he usually had them, like he hadn't been taking care of himself for the past several weeks. Yoda went over to the seat next to him and sat down.

"How may I help you Master Yoda?," Cato asked.

"The answer, you already know," Yoda answered, and Cato opened his eyes and looked at him and sighed before speaking.

"In the middle of last month, I received a message," he explained. "It was my missing cousin, Jace, Sofi's older brother. He told me had been captured by the one who betrayed my order. I've been spending these weeks trying to find the point of origin of the message. I found it this morning."

"And?"

"Corellia," he answered. "I plan on leaving tomorrow."

"Unwise, this is. A trap, it could be."

"Perhaps," Cato agreed. "But I must go. Jace is my family. Would you not do anything to protect your family?"

Yoda nodded and smiled.

"That your mind is made up, I see. Sure to return to Padawan Tano, just be. She worries for you. Herh Herh Herh Herh!"

Cato's eyes went wide, but soon a smirk grew on his face. ' _Of course he knew,'_ he thought to himself.

"Master Kenobi and some clones with you, take," Yoda requested and Cato nodded and then returned to his and Ahsoka's room, where he found her with a worried look on her face.

"Cato, what is going on?," she asked. He then began to tell her about the message and Jace.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been spending that much time with you, I tend to get a little obsessive on something I put my mind to. Once this rescue mission is over, I promise to make it up to you."

She then grabbed his collar and pulled him to her face. "You better," she said then pressed her lips to his. When they let go, she decided to go to bed as it was now nighttime, and Cato said he was going to go meet with Obi-Wan.

Cato met up with Kenobi soon afterwards in the empty council room, and he saw that Masters Skywalker and Windu had decided to meet with him as well.

"I was expecting only Master Kenobi," Cato said.

"Master Yoda and Padawan Tano informed us of this traitor of yours," Master Windu said. "Why were we not informed of this?"

"I wished to inform you once I had identified the traitor," Cato explained. "I've had all of my scouts searching the galaxy to find whatever they could but they have fruitless until now."

"You just wanted something solid before involving us," Anakin said and the young man nodded.

"What will you do now?," Obi-Wan asked.

"Go to Corellia and other surrounding planets, look for him there," Cato answered.

"Very well, leave tomorrow morning, we still need you on the frontlines," Windu said, and then he and Obi-Wan left.

"You really had Ahsoka worried," Anakin said, quietly.

"Yes I've already promised to make it up to her, after this," he responded just as quietly.

"So what's unique about your cousin? I'm asking because every Grey I've met has something unique about them."

"His weapon of choice."

"What is it?," he asked curiously, but Cato just smirked.

"If I find I'll have him show you," he said then walking back to his room and got into bed with Ahsoka, who instantly wrapped her arms around him.

"Be careful tomorrow, please," she asked and he kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"I would say 'I promise,' but there are no guarantees when it comes to Jace," he said and she giggled. "But I will be careful. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too."

Next Morning

Cato awoke, making sure not to awaken Ahsoka, and prepped for the mission. He was soon met by Obi-Wan, who was prepped as well in the launch bay.

"Good morning, Master Pax," he greeted.

"Morning," he said back and they both got on the ship, which brought them to the cruiser, where they were met by Commander Cody.

"Sirs," he said. "We're all set and ready to head for Corellia."

"Then let's get going," Kenobi said and he and Cato walked to the bridge. As they did so, he decided to make conversation. "So what is Jace like? Is he like you?"

"Not so much really," Cato answered. "He is like me in some ways, but he's always been envious of me."

"Really?"

"He's a few years older so he believes he's more entitled to my position in the order, and if I had my way, I wouldn't be Baransu no Kage, but neither would he."

"You don't want this?"

"Which is why it must be me," he clarified. "One who wants power and position is not worthy of it, as they have given in to greed and ambition."

"Wisely said, my boy."

"Jace is reckless, much more than even Skywalker," Cato continued. "Doesn't seem to care about casualties. He tends to use the darker Force abilities more than a balance of lighter and darker."

"Well then we better keep an eye on him when we rescue him," Kenobi said as they reached the bridge as the ship went to light speed.

Corealia

After a few hours, they had reached Corellia. A beautiful planet, covered mostly by water like Naboo but more mountainous than it.

"Admiral," Kenobi said, getting Yularan's attention. "Keep the cruiser a good distance away from the planet. We don't want to scare off the traitor if he is here."

"It will be done," he replied. "Good luck both of you."

The two then took a shuttle and went to the surface, to the origin of the signal. They began looking around, they had taken Cody and a few other troopers with them.

They soon encountered a small town, it looked deserted, but the town hall seemed to still have power. They then stormed the building and found a man tied up and looked to have been there for a while now.

He was about Cato's height, black shoulder-length hair, and a full beard. He wore dark Grey Jedi robes mixed in with black Grey Jedi armor.

"Jace!!," Cato yelled and he ran to the man, who looked up to see his little cousin.

"Cato," he said, then Kenobi sensed something was out of place as the Grey Jedi freed him. "How good of you to join us."

The troopers were then shot and killed immediately and super battle droids came out of nowhere and surrounded the three men. Cato turned to Jace who had a evil smirk on his face.

"You," he said. "You're the traitor!! You gave the coordinates of Zonama Serkot to the Sith!!!"

"I did," he simply said. "And quite honestly I didn't expect Count Dooku's plan here to work. Never thought you'd be stupid enough to fall into what was clearly a trap."

"Dooku?," Kenobi said, and Jace nodded, and he opened up his communicator, but it wasn't Dooku that appeared, it was Sidious himself.

"My lord," Jace said.

"Hello Jace," he said, then Cato went for his lightsabers, but was stopped by a silver arrow with a white glow to it, (think of the arrow like Yondu's in Guardians of the Galaxy 2, just silver in cooler and a white glow instead of red). "I see you have finally captured your cousin."

"Indeed I have, what would like me to do with him?"

"Whatever you wish, just make sure he dies along with his friends."

Jace grinned and put away the communicator. "Take them to the jail cells and find that boy for me!!!"

The droids then led them to the jail cells and pushed them in, then Jace appeared with a boy, about ten years old, had slightly long brown hair and looked very scared.

"Boy I want you to keep an eye on these men," he ordered the boy. "You let me know if they escape, or I'll kill you with them tomorrow got that?"

"Y-Yes sir," the boy said, clearly terrified.

"I'll see you all in the morning."

"How could you do this Jace?," Cato demanded. "I knew you were envious of me, but to betray the order. You got your own parents killed!! Almost got you sister killed!!!"

"My aunt should've made me her successor then! I deserve it!!! But then your father showed me a better path."

"My father?? Who?"

"Oh who am I kidding?," he said. You're family so I'll tell you. Darth Sidious."

All three of the prisoners eyes went wide, especially Cato's.

"No! No!! You're lying!!! Liar!!"

"Believe what you want," Jace said then he left.

Cato slumped down, and Kenobi knelt down in front of him.

"It can't be, can it?," he asked the Jedi.

"I'm sorry Cato, but I could hear the truth in his voice," Obi-Wan said. And then he then saw Cato do something he never he would ever do, he cried.

"My father is the enemy," he said. "If you escape you should just leave me here."

"No! We'll never do that General!," Cody yelled. "I'm just a clone, so I don't know a lot about this stuff. But I do know is that you're not your father. You're better than him."

Cato looked at the clone commander for a moment and thought over his words.

"You're right Cody," he said. "I may have an idea as to how we can get out of here."

He then turned to the kid who was still scared.

"Hey! Hey kid!," he quietly yelled, and the child looked up. "Come here!"

He slowly and cautiously walked over to him.

"Yes sir?," he asked.

"What's you're name?"

"Han. Han Solo."

"Han Solo. I'll remember that. Listen, I know you're scared, but we need your help to get out of here."

"But he'll kill me if I do. I'm not easily scared but he terrifies me."

"I know he does, but tell you what, you get us out of here and we'll take you with us back to the Republic, you'll be safe there."

Han hesitated for a moment, but he built up some courage and nodded. "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"First, you have to grab that arrow Jace has, he's not much of a problem without it. I know this is a lot to ask for, but trust the Force, and you'll be okay."

With that, Han ran out and saw that it was now nighttime and he quickly ran back to the town hall building.

"We must cloud the Force so that Jace cannot sense him stealing the arrow," Kenobi said and he and Cato got on their knees and meditated and tapped into the Force and stealthily clouded Jace's vision.

Han soon made it back crept into the building, and was able to get past the battle droids. And soon came to the office that Jace was in, he sat in the chair, feet up and fast asleep, with his belt on the desk, with it the arrow. He slowly walked up, careful not to make any noise and carefully removed the arrow. He then quickly went back to the jailhouse and threw the arrow to Cato and then released them.

"Nice job Han!," Cato said then he turned to Obi-Wan. "Kenobi, you and Han try to find a ship out of here, ours is probably crawling with droids."

"I know the perfect one," Han said. "It's an old freighter, but she'll do."

"Okay," Cato said. "I'll meet you guys there, I'm gonna thin the herd for you."

"What about that cousin of yours?," Cody asked.

"He's mine."

"Don't do anything stupid Cato," Kenobi said.

"When have I ever done anything stupid?," he asked and the Jedi and commander gave him a look. "Shut up and get our ride out of here."

They all went their separate ways and Cato came to the town hall and the fmdrouds immediately began firing but then Cato activated the arrow and used the Force and began killing each and every one of them, the arrow going through them like butter. He then caught it and placed it on his belt but then was Force Pushed and was flown outside.

"That filthy little sneak!!!!," Jace yelled. "Nice job using him to get the arrow. But we both know that's not the only weapon I have."

He then got out his lightsaber, black in color and curved like Dooku's, but when he activated, the blade was as black as night. Cato then got out his dual blades.

"Now you die little cousin, then your friends, and then that pretty Togruta girl, what was her name? Ah yes, Ahsoka."

Cato felt rage build up, but he knew that Jace was trying to get a rise out of him, and he wouldn't give him that. So he merely breathed in and out, and calmed down. But this seemed to anger Jace and he charged and swung his blade which Cato blocked with his right blade. He then used his left on to swing at him, and Jace jumped out of the way. Jace then began a barrage of attacks, and Cato kept of blacking and counter attacking them. Soon enough, they both became exhausted, and Jace began using Force lighting, which Cato quickly Force blocked and shot it right back at him. Then they returned to blades and soon got into a blade lock.

"You can't win, Sith-son!!!," he taunted but then Cato began overpowering him and then pushed him away and then put away one of his blades and grabbed Jace with the Force and threw him into a building and then forced him into the ground then let him go.

"Mercy! Please!! Please have mercy!!," he begged as he saw that he had lost.

"There is no mercy for traitors," Cato said then releasing Force Lightning, making Jace scream in pain. "But don't worry cousin, I'd never murder my own family. You shall face Grey Jedi justice."

He then sprinted over and punched him hard in the face, knocking him out. Cato then took Jace's blade and opened up his comlink.

"Obi-Wan, do you read me?," he asked.

"Yes I read you," he responded. "We saw the battle, well done. We're on our way to you now."

With that Cato then saw the freighter coming in, (it's the Millennium Falcon, by the way). He then got on board with a cuffed Jace on his shoulders.

"Alright, let's get out of here," he said then received a hug from a grateful Han, which he returned.

"Thank you sir," he said and Cato chuckled.

"You can call me Cato kid," he said.

Jedi Temple on Coruscant

Jace now stood within the Jedi Council Chamber, chained, which was being used by the Council of Balance to judge him. Most weren't there, only holograms, only present ones were Cato, Sofi and Ashe. The other four were Udon, a male Kaleesh, Cyvos, a female Twi' Leki, Amon, a male human, and Tyke, a male Togruta.

"Jace Pax," Cato began. "You stand here accused of treachery of the highest order. You are responsible for the deaths of two-thirds of the Grey Jedi Order, well over 4,000 Knights, including the old Council of Balance, yours and Sofi's parents and my own mother, the previous Baransu no Kage. Do you wish to say anything in your defense?"

"Yes I do," he said quietly. "While the deaths of my parents sadden me, I merely passed along information. I wanted to prove myself to be worthy of the role of the Baransu no Kage. A position _you_ don't deserve."

"I never asked for this," Cato replied. "None of us chose these positions, but _you_ forced us to do this. Perhaps if you had come to us and confessed it would be different. But you decided to align yourself with the enemy. It is now time for the council to decide."

"Guilty," Councilor Tyke said, as did Cyvos, Amon and Udon.

Ashe then signed 'Guilty,' and Sofi reluctantly said "Guilty."

Now it was down to Cato, as all eyes turned to the Baransu no Kage. He then saw Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin in the doorway, overseeing the trial. Then he saw his beloved, who gave him a look, and it told him exactly what to do.

"Jace Pax, this Council finds you guilty. Normally, you would be put to death, but with such a treachery, you will receive a worse fate," he said Jace gave him a confused look while everyone else gave him knowing and approving looks. "Carbonite freezing, so that there is no chance for you to escape and cause more havoc."

"What?!! No!! You cannot do this to me!! Sofi, stop him!! I'm your brother!!!," he yelled as two Grey Knights hauled him away.

"You _were_ my brother," she deadpanned as she was trying not to cry. A clone then appeared to escort the Knights to the carbonite freezing chambers on the other side of the temple.

"This council is now dismissed, return to your other duties," Cato announced, and the holograms nodded in goodbye, and then vanished. Sofi then went to go hug her cousin, who immediately returned it. Ashe then placed his hand on Cato's shoulder, as the Jedi walked up to them.

"Thank you, Cato," Sofi said.

"You're welcome," he said. "Now unfortunately I need you and Ashe to go cause I'm sure the Jedi wish to speak with me alone."

She then nodded and she led Ashe out and Anakin then placed his arm on Cato's shoulder.

"That couldn't have been easy," he said.

"Not in the slightest," Cato replied. "I only hope I don't have to sentence him again."

"Perhaps you will. Or not. Only time will tell," Yoda said.

"What happened to that Han Solo kid?," Ahsoka asked.

"We found out that Jace kidnapped him so that he could have that deserted town as a base of operations since the land belonged to the boy's parents. Commander Cody returned him to them, he is safe now," Kenobi answered.

"I apologize for almost getting you killed Master Kenobi."

"There is nothing to forgive Grey Master Pax," he said. "You were following your instincts and you wanted to save your family. This was just bad luck."

"Some rest, you should get. Been through a lot these past few weeks now, you have," Yoda said and Cato couldn't agree more. He then walked back to his and Ahsoka's room and he began to meditate. Few hours later, Ahsoka came back, and he got up and hugged her, which she instantly returned.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she saw that he was crying. "I also heard about your father."

"You must see me as a monster now," he said and she slapped him in the face.

"I would never see you that way," she said angrily. "It's not your fault that he's your father. I love you, Cato. There's nothing in this galaxy, or universe for that matter that'll make me stop loving you."

They then kissed for a minute or two. When they parted, they smiled and Cato then spoke. "Thank you, and I love you too."

"I know you do. We better get some rest though. Because my master has instructed me that I'll be joining you on your next five missions, first one you'll be receiving tomorrow."

"His way of helping me make up for these past few weeks."

She then nodded and they both laughed. The couple then went to bed and Cato was finally able to get a goodnight' sleep alongside the love of his life.

 **Nice huh? I hope you like it. Any other ideas for unique weapons like the lightarrow, comment on it. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm still working on trying to describe fight scenes so sorry if it's not very well done on the Cato vs. Jace scene. Until the next chapter, may the Force be with you.**


	8. Quest for Home

**This is the chapter where the Greys will finally take back their homeworld. This shall be a two parts most likely. I'll be doing stuff with the Mandalorians afterwards.**

 **I own only my original characters, I don't own Star Wars.**

 _Six months since the Trial of Jace Pax_

The war was turning in the Republic's favor, but while the Grey Jedi's alliance with the Jedi and the Republic was still good and strong, Cato's Knights were beginning to become impatient. One of the largest reasons the alliance existed was so the Jedi could aid the Greys in retaking their homeworld, Zonama Serkot.

Jedi Council Chamber

The now eighteen year old Cato Pax was having a meeting with his Council of Balance, discussing this very subject. Cato had invited Jedi Masters Yoda, Windu, Kenobi and Skywalker in on this meeting as to receive their opinions. Unlike the last meeting, all councilors were present.

"Master Pax," Grey Master Tyke, ever the traditionalist said. "Our business is of no concern of the Jedi."

"I wish to hear their thoughts on the matter," Cato reasoned. "And if we are to keep an alliance with them, we must involve them in things like this." Tyke received looks from the other councilors that showed him that they supported this decision and he decided to stand down.

"As you no doubt know, the Knights and their families are beginning to question this alliance," Grey Master Amon said. "As we have said before Jedi masters, we had hoped that if we could get you to trust us that you might aid us in retaking Zonama Serkot. My people want to go home."

"Not that we don't want to help you," Anakin said. "But this war has thinned out our forces. We just don't have the time to do this. And with your planet being nomadic, there's no way for us to locate it." This received light laughter from everyone, leaving the young Jedi Knight confused.

"My old Padawan," Kenobi began. "That last reason is funny because the Greys know exactly where their planet will be at any given time."

"Our ancestors created an algorithm to predict exactly where it will move to in the future," Grey Master Udon said. "It is on the border of the Outer and Inner Rims as we speak."

"It's why we have decided to begin planning this attack now," the now fourteen year old Sofi said. She had matured very much after her brother's trial and had excelled greatly, so much so that she was no longer Cato's apprentice, but she is now the Head Grey Knight, so she speaks for the other knights. "It is close enough for us to launch a surprise attack."

The Jedi went into deep thought for awhile, then Master Yoda spoke up.

"This with our own council, we will need to discuss. A plan, we will also need to hear."

Cato then nodded at this. "We anticipated this answer and have already come up with a plan."

"What might that be?," Master Windu asked.

"Our planet has powerful planetary defenses, as well as an energy shield," Grey Master Cyvos explained. "We have decided that if we were to use a small cargo ship, we could pass through the shield and deactivate it, allowing the troops to land and take back Zonama Serkot."

"Risks would no doubt be extremely high," Master Tyke said. "Which is why it must be a volunteer. We already have a team of ARC troopers ready, but we still need a leader and some other Force sensitives."

"Go, I will," Master Yoda volunteered.

"As will I," Cato said. "Anyone else?"

"I will, as will my apprentice, no doubt," Anakin said.

"I shall as well," Obi-Wan said.

"I will stay behind and focus on the war in other parts of the galaxy," Master Windu said, and Cato nodded.

"Well then its settled," Cato concluded. "Should the Jedi decide to help, Masters Yoda, Skywalker, Kenobi, Padawan Tano, the Council Of Balance and myself shall lead a team of ARC troopers and infiltrate the shield over Zonama Serkot, and deactivate it. I want this Council to recall the Knights, we'll need all the help we can get, no doubt we will face tough resistance. Let me know on your council's decision. This meeting is adjourned."

They all then left the chambers, all but Master Yoda and Cato, who both walked up to the window and looked out at the city.

"I cannot tell you how much this means to me and my people," he told the little green man, who smiled.

"No need, there is. The guardians of peace and justice, the Jedi are. All those in need, we help," he said back. "A wise leader, you are, Cato. You're just as knowledgeable in the force as I am. The Greys down the right path, you will lead. Over, perhaps when this war is, the Grey Jedi, the chancellor and the senate will recognize."

"Perhaps so. But that doesn't matter really. What matters is that the Jedi and the Greys may learn to coexist without conflict."

Yoda nodded in agreement. "Already happened, it has."

Cato smiled and walked out and went to his room to await the Jedi Council's decision. A few hours later, a now fifteen year old Ahsoka came in and he got up to greet her with a kiss.

"I'm so happy for you," she said. "You're finally going to be taking back your home."

"My people's home maybe, but not mine," he said back, confusing her. "My home is wherever you are."

She smiled and gave him another kiss, then they broke apart when they heard someone come in. They turned and saw Padmé.

"Am I interrupting something?," she asked, smirking as she saw both teenagers were blushing badly.

"N-no. Not at all. How can we help you Senator Amidala?," Cato asked.

"First by calling me Padmé, and I just wanted to come and visit, it's been a while since we last saw each other."

"Indeed it has, not since after I introduced you to Sofi."

Padmé smiled at the mention of her apparent fan.

"Yes, she was rather excited to meet you wasn't she?," Ahsoka said and she nodded.

"I heard she's a knight now."

"Yup," Cato said. "She's Head Knight of the Grey Jedi, youngest ever."

"You must be very proud."

"I am. As would my mother and her own parents," he said with some sadness in his voice.

"Well, I have learned from dealing with the Jedi that the dead are never truly gone," Padmé said. "Merely taken on another form of existence."

"That is very true," Ahsoka said. "I suppose you've heard about what the council meeting is about, right?"

"I have actually, and unfortunately, the chancellor is rather reluctant to support this action."

"Well, I'm afraid that this is the only way for this alliance to survive, as my people grow impatient," Cato said. "We have held the hope of reclaiming our world with the Republic and Jedi's help for sometime now."

"I know how that feels," Padmé said. "To have your homeworld taken away from you."

"Indeed, perhaps I should meet with the chancellor, this council meeting seems like it might take awhile. Could it be possible?"

"Of course, I will see what I can do," she said. "Now I'm afraid that I must leave you. It was a pleasure to see you again, Master Pax."

He nodded and she then left, and Ahsoka grabbed him by the collar and pressed her lips against his.

"Since we were interrupted," she said when they broke away. "Now I should probably go see if my Master needs me for anything."

"Of course," he said and the kissed one last time briefly. Then they headed in different directions.

Cato went off to meditate, to calm himself down and to get ready for the great battle ahead.

As he began to relax, the Force called to him and he was pulled into a vision.

He now found himself on a desert planet, with twin suns setting on the horizon. Then he saw an old man come into view and he somehow knew who it was. He looked into the direction where he was looking at and saw a moisture farm was nearby him. A little boy then appeared and began running around, playing. Cato smiled when he saw this, but soon realized that there was more to him than meets the eye. His eyes, deep and powerful, and destiny could be seen within them as clear as day. Cato's eyes widened when he figured it out.

But then the vision changed and he now found himself in a palace on Alderon. He saw a familiar senator nearby, Bail Organa, whom he had met on occasion. In his arms, he carried a little brown haired girl. The Baransu no Kage quickly saw her eyes, while a different color, had the same look of destiny in them and he gasped in shock at the sudden realization that came to him, but then the vision ended and he looked around to see he was back within the meditation room, with Master Yoda now in there as well.

"You see, what did?," he asked.

"I saw a boy on a desert planet, I believe Tatooine," he answered and this peaked his interest. "He was being watched from afar by an old man, and somehow I knew who both of them were."

"The future, you saw."

"And it didn't end there, I then was on Alderon, in the palace of Senator Bail Organa. In his arms he carried a little girl, exact same age as the boy was. There was something about them both that shocked me. Even if it was a vision, I could feel how strong in the Force they were, especially the boy, it was incredible."

"Something else, there is, isn't there?," he guessed.

"Their eyes, while different colors were the same, had the stink of great destiny about them."

"Mindful about this vision, we must be. To pass, it may yet come."

Cato nodded and then he remembered something.

"Has there been a meeting yet?," he asked and he shook his head. Then his communicator went off.

He turned it one to see it was Senator Amidala.

" _Hello Master Pax, Chancellor Palpatine has said he'd be more than happy to meet you,"_ she said.

"Wonderful, I'll be there as soon as I can," he answered nodding goodbye and disconnecting. "I was told the chancellor had some reluctance in aiding the Greys with taking our world back."

"A voice in Jedi matters, politicians do not have."

"Perhaps," he said then smirked. "But I'm not a Jedi, am I?"

Yoda chuckled slightly at this and he nodded.

"Inform you of the council's decision when you return, Padawan Tano will," he said and Cato nodded.

Cato then left and soon found himself just outside Palpatine's office, where he found Padmé waiting.

"Hello again, Padmé," he said and she smiled and nodded. Then the chancellor's assistant appeared.

"The chancellor can see you now," he said then walked away. They walked in and Cato saw the chancellor, he was about his height or an inch shorter. He seemed to be middle aged but still seemed quite strong still. He wore slightly bulky maroon and black robes.

"Senator Amidala," he said. "Always a pleasure to see you. And you must be Cato Pax, the Baransu no Kage."

"I am indeed," he said, bowing slightly. "It is an honor to finally meet you, chancellor."

"The honor is mine. You and your Grey Jedi have helped turn the tide in this war. What say we get straight to business?"

They both nodded and took a seat at his desk.

"I have been told recently that you and your order wish to take back your homeworld of Zonama Serkot," the chancellor said. "While I would do anything to repay for aiding the Republic the way have, I'm rather hesitant to send in troops to a heavily defended planet when so many are needed in all parts of the galaxy."

"While that is a good reason to be hesitant, I'm afraid that my hands are tied in this situation," Cato said. "To put it in simple terms, my people want to go home. I know it's a large risk, but my Council Of Balance and I have devised a plan to sneak onto the planet and deactivate the planetary defenses."

"How, might I ask?"

"The Jedi Council are having a meeting about deciding to aid the Greys as we speak," Padmé said. "I believe that it would be easier to hear it from them when they reach a decisions."

"Hmm...when you put it that way," he said, and Cato noticed something in his eyes that was practically unnoticeable, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "Very well. Master Pax, I seek only to protect and serve the Republic, which is why I'm reluctant. But I trust the Jedi's judgement in these situations, so if they were to aid you, then I shall as well."

"Then I suppose it is settled," Cato said and they arose and he shook hands with the chancellor. "I best be heading back to the Jedi Temple, the Council has likely come to a descision by now."

"Of course, it was a pleasure to speak with you," he said and nodded a goodbye to them both, which they returned and they then left.

"You handled that very well, I'm impressed," Padmé said as they walked.

"Thank you, I've learned how to deal with politics with my position as Baransu no Kage," he said.

"Well, I must take my leave, it was good to see you again. May the Force be with you."

"And you."

She then walked to her own office and Cato continued his way out of the Senate Building and back to the Temple.

Chancellor's Office

Now dressed in fitting robes and hooded, Sidious walked over to the hologram pad and contacted his apprentice as the room was securing itself.

" _Yes, my master?,"_ Dooku asked.

"The time has come, my apprentice," he said. "My son and his new allies now move to take back Zonama Serkot. This must not happen!! If the Greys take back their homeworld, they shall patrol the entire galaxy, and could attack out of nowhere at our occupied worlds. You, General Grievous and Ventress shall meet me there. Leave at once!"

" _Meet you, Lord Sidious?"_

"Did I hesitate when I said it?"

" _N-No, master. Of course, I shall send word to them immediately as I head there myself."_

"Good," he said then he cut it off. He then changed again and sat at his desk and sighed. "...Cato...you are such a disappointment."

Jedi Temple

Cato soon reached the briefing room, where his Council of Balance awaited him, along with his girlfriend. Bariss Offee was also there, as she and Ashe spent time with each other under the guise of them being partners.

"Cato, glad your back," Sofi said. "The Jedi Council has decided to aid us. We are to leave upon your command."

"Excellent," he said, then he took a look around and began to give a little speech. "We all know the risks. We all know what the outcome for every one of us might be. But we are Greys, and Jedi. The Separatists seem to think that they may take whatever they desire, Well we shall prove them very wrong. No doubt Dooku and the other high raking leaders shall try to stop us personally, but I have faith in the Jedi. I have faith in the Greys. But most of all I have faith in the Force, and I know that it shall be our ally in this fight. With all of this said, go and get plenty of rest for tomorrow we shall leave and begin our quest for our home. And if this struggle costs us our lives to win, I wish to say now, that it has been an honor to call you my friends, my brothers and sisters. My loved ones. No matter what the enemy will throw at us though, I _know_ that we shall overcome each and everyone of them. For we have Force on our side, and it shall never abandon us!!"

They began cheering loudly and some of the Jedi Council has come in were impressed by the speech. They all then obeyed his command and left to go get some sleep, Ashe and Bariss left together as they, like Cato and Ahsoka, were roommates. Ahsoka then left while Cato stayed behind to speak to Master Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"An impressive speech, that was," he said and the young leader nodded in thanks.

"You're not wrong when you said that Dooku and his minions will be there," Anakin said.

"Sidious himself will likely be there even," Cato said. "The risks are too great for him not to get involved. The Greys will be able to patrol the galaxy again if we were to take back our planet."

"You and I shall fight him together," Yoda said.

"I'll keep Dooku busy," Anakin said next. "Ahsoka and Sofi will likely want to take on Ventress."

"Indeed," Cato said. "I was contacted by Master Luminara on the way back, likely after the meeting. She told me that she had Padawan Offee study up on the structures on Zonama Serkot and gave me her permission should I choose to let her come along."

"And were you?," Kenobi asked, and he nodded.

"I'm gonna follow your advice, and get some rest," Anakn said and Yoda soon followed and they left Obi-Wan and Cato alone.

"I'm very proud of you, Cato," he said. "You have become a great leader to the Greys and have turned the war to our favor in a couple of years. Now you shall take back your world."

"I only hope the cost won't be too much," he said, then he realized something. "Obi-Wan, this might be a little strange, but you know the Duchess of Mandalore, correct?"

"Yes, I do. What about her?"

"Well...this shall be very shocking to you," he said and as he continued, Kenobi saw Ashe and Bariss returning. "And it involves him as well."

"Cato, what is going on?," he asked, getting a little concerned.

"Ashe and I met Duchess Satine during one of her visits here, and she was rather shocked to see Ashe. She later told us that it was because...he's her son."

Obi-Wan was in totally surprised by this revelation.

"There is more, I'm afraid. His father is...," he said then slowly gestures towards the Jedi Master and he quickly figured it out, but couldn't believe it.

"You're m-my...son?," he struggled to say as he was still processing this new information. Ashe then removed his mask and then signed 'Yes.' He had the same bone structure as him, even looked almost like a longer version of himself, only Ashe had two deep and long scars going from the corners of his mouth to about two-thirds across his cheeks. Cato and Bariss then left the two to talk for a little bit.

"I must say I'm shocked at this still," Bariss said. "Jedi aren't supposed to make ties with anyone, much less have feelings for them. I always thought Master Kenobi was the perfect example of that."

"The perfect example of that is Master Windu," Cato said. "As I've said before, it's extremely difficult to not make personal relationships with others. Master Yoda even, I'm sure at some point during his nearly 900 year life, had to have had a few relationships."

"I suppose you are right," she said. "And it does sound a little hypocritical coming from me."

"It's all you ever known, so it's understandable for your mind to go that way. Now, I must go and get some rest, make sure that Ashe behaves the way he usually does tomorrow."

"Isn't that a bad thing?," she joked and they both chuckled.

"Good point," he said. "You both better head straight to bed after this, you'll most likely be keeping Grievous busy tomorrow."

She nodded, unaffected by the mention of Grievous. On his way back, he encountered Anakin again.

"How'd he take it?," he asked as he was already told.

"How would you take it?," he answered, and he nodded.

"This makes things interesting."

"Even more so, you mean?"

"True, goodnight," he said waving and Cato waved back. He got to his quarters and found Ahsoka in bed already and he smiled at the sight.

He got undressed and got into bed with her and she cuddled up to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"I'm scared, Cato."

"I know, so am I," he admitted.

"Please try not to die, please," she begged. "I don't think I can live without you, I love you too much."

He pressed his lips to hers and she quickly responded.

"I love you too," he said. "And don't worry, I have no intention of dying tomorrow."

She smiled and she kissed him and soon enough, one thing led to another.

They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. The upcoming battle could bring victory in the war within the Republic's grasp, but only if their mission succeeded.

For now though, the Grey and Jedi has each other at the moment.

 **The next chapter might take some time, but I hope this was worth the wait, next one will definitely be, I'll make sure if that. Until the next chapter, May the Force be with you.**


	9. Battle for Zonama Sekot

**Here is the next chapter, this'll be an important one. It's gonna mix up a lot of storyline but I'll work through it and try to make it good.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

Dawn came all too soon for Ahsoka. Though she knew she would accompany him, she wouldn't be able to spend much time with him. She could only hope they would both make it so they could do so afterwards.

She got up and saw Cato had woken up early and was meditating for a little while, armed and fully ready for the fight ahead.

"Good morning," she said getting ready herself. He opened his eyes and looked up at her as she grabbed her dual blades.

"Morning," he said smiling at her. "Glad you're up, we'll be leaving soon."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"You and Sofi will likely be facing off against Ventress, Grievous will be facing Ashe, Bariss and the rest of the Council. Anakin and Obi-Wan against Dooku, and Master Yoda and myself will likely fight my father while the troopers bring down the defenses. But I know that's not what you meant. I honestly don't know."

She walked up to him and grabbed his bionic hands.

"I do," she said. "We _will_ win and Zonama Serkot will be the Grey homeworld again."

"We can only hope."

They kissed briefly and then walked out to find Ashe and Bariss waiting for them.

'How did it go last night?,' Cato asked Ashe in sign, which Ahsoka now understood.

'About as good as it could get, considering the situation,' he answered. He nodded and the four of them walked to the docking bay and got into a shuttle where the other Jedi awaited them.

"Good morning," Anakin said, and they nodded. "So how are we to get to Zonam Serkot if you won't risk giving us the algorithm?"

"We have a ride coming in," Cato said smirking and everyone could see Ashe was doing the same behind his mask, along with Sofi. "I thought I'd keep this part about the Greys a secret so that I could surprise you."

" _Sirs, we've got a large ship incoming,"_ the pilots said. Then they looked at the screens and saw a cruiser, about as large as Republic Cruiser, (guess you could imagine it looking like First Order star destroyer).

"That is what's left the Grey Jedi Fleet, the _Forcewielder_ ," Sofi said.

The Jedi were beyond shocked.

"We are learning more and more about the Greys everyday," Kenobi said. "We're far beyond surprised, Cato."

'I think I hear jealousy in the Jedi's voice,' Ashe teased, and Cato chuckled, Yoda did as well.

Soon enough, they found themselves at the bridge where they saw Grey Jedi Knights in a welcoming formation awaiting them. They also saw that the rest of the Council had already reached the Cruiser and stood to the side in front of some of the Knights.

"So many," Bariss said.

"There are currently at least 8000 Greys spread out across the galaxy," Cato said. "This Cruiser carries approximately half of that number, though we're still nothing compared to the number of Jedi there are."

"You certainly know how to impress, Cato," Anakin said.

When the shuttle landed, the Knights ignited their blades as the Jedi, clones and other members of the Council of Balance, who then got into formation as well. When Cato got off, the Council ignited their blades and the Knights knelt down in respect.

"You lead, we follow, Baransu no Kage," Sofi said and Cato smiled. They were all then dismissed and they made their way to the bridge. It was similar to the bridge of a regular cruiser, only it was slightly older since they salvaged it a long time ago and had modified since then.

"Master Udon," Cato said and he looked to him. "Plug in the algorithm and set the coordinates, let's keep a distance from the planet, out of the defenses' range."

"Yes sir," he said and did so as Ashe began the briefing for him.

"First of all, for those of you who don't know what it looks like, this...is Zonama Sekot," she said and Tyke brought up an image of the planet. It was much like Naboo, but it had a large north pole covered in ice, and was on an angle. Below covered almost half the plane and was covered in green, but almost no water. This stopped at the equator, which looked like a rocky desert belt, then it went back to a mountainous green with much more water, and this cover the bottom half of the planet.

"That is...an interesting looking planet," Ahsoka said everyone's thought.

'Indeed,' Ashe signed and he brought up the main city.

"Interesting is the perfect word to describe it," Cato said, coming up to them. "It is a living planet, one large organism. Zonama is the planet itself, Sekot is the living intelligence of the planet. This is why it is a moving planet. The Separatists have likely been exploiting its resources to build larger armies and probably are trying to extract Sekot from the planet."

"Can they do that?," Bariss asked, and Grey Master Cyvos shook her head.

"No, they cannot," she stated.

"Them from trying, that will not stop," Yoda said.

"Indeed," Cato said. "But there is something else. While it moves slowly on its own, Zonama Sekot is capable of entering hyperspace."

The Jedi and Clone commanders just looked at him with blank faces, except for Yoda, who already knew this.

"...So we're on a timer," Anakin concluded, and Amon nodded.

"Yup. The control building for the planetary defenses are here," he said and brought up a spot on the desert belt. "A few charges ought to be sufficient enough to damage it enough to deactivate the shield. When we arrive, we'll send word to the Republic to send the fleet out to attack, so we'll need to work fast."

"Prepare for lightspeed," Udon called out and they entered hyperspace.

"So it begins," Kenobi said.

"Yes," Tyke said. "We'll have our Knights keep most of the droids busy, while the Council, lead by Master Ashe and Jedi Padawan Offee here, will keep some of them and General Grievous busy."

"While Ahsoka and I shall fight Ventress, and Masters Skywalker and Kenobi fight Dooku,"Sofi said. "The local rebels on the planet have confirmed that they're there and then another hooded man."

"Sidious," Cato said. "Grand Master Yoda and I shall battle him."

"It's all settled then," Anakin said. "Now all we can do for now is ready ourselves."

They nodded in agreement and they went off about their own business. Cato walked next to Obi-Wan, who seemed to still be processing the news he received last night silently.

"I'm sorry to have just tell you that out of nowhere," Cato apologized. "I just don't know what will happen today."

"There is is nothing to forgive, dear boy," he assured him. "I thank you for telling me. I just never believed that I'd ever be a father."

"Well, life is full of surprises."

He nodded and he left to go find his son and Cato went to go talk to his cousin.

"Hey cuz," he said and she smiled.

"Hey," she said back, then she got serious. "You think we'll win?"

"It could go either way, but I have hope."

"Your mother would be proud of the leader you've become, you know?"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around his cousin's shoulders in a hug.

A few hours had passed now, Cato, Obi-Wan and Cato have been waiting patiently, while others not so much.

"You know with the amount of time it takes to get there, Zonama Sekot will be on the other side of the galaxy by now," Anakin complained.

"Patience, we're nearly there," Cato said. And as if on cue, the ship pulled out of hyperspace and stopped a distance from the planet.

"We'll take my personal shuttle," Cato said. "It has cloaking device so we'll be safe until someone looks up."

He, Ahsoka, the Council and the rest of the Jedi and clones then got in and Cato and Anakin flew them down, to the battle.

Planet Surface

Sidious then felt a presence coming, a strong one.

"Master?," Dooku said.

"Can you feel it, Darth Tyrannus?," he asked and he sensed for something then nodded. "Have Grievous and Ventress ready for battle. You as well. Do not harm my son or Master Yoda though, they are mine."

"Yes, my Master."

Lower Atmosphere

They soon reached the control building, only to see that it had anti aircraft defenses built around it, locked onto them.

"Uh oh," Sofi said. They then began firing lasers and middles at them, Cato and Anakin trying very hard to avoid them. But it wasn't enough and they were hit.

"I've got an idea!!," Anakin said and Cato soon caught on to what he was doing.

"Anakin, no!!!," he yelled. He was gonna crash into the building and get them in. "Stop!!! Brace yourselves!!!!!"

The ship then collided with the building and somehow, they miraculously survived.

Wrecked Control Center

"You owe me a ship, Skywalker. But it is good to be home."

'Got that right,' Ashe signed.

"Alright then, Captain," Kenobi said to the clone officer. "You and your men find the control room and either deactivate it manually or destroy it."

"Yes, sir!," Clone Captain Rex said. "Troopers, with me!!"

They ran out following the blueprints provided by the Greys.

"Alright then, Cyvos, lead the way."

She nodded and they began to walk down to the wrecked hallway.

"This was where the main part of the invasion occurred," Udon said. "And where Cato's mother died."

"Then it must be very hard for you to be here then," Anakin said, and Cato didn't respond. Ahsoka gave him a concerned look, but he smiled and reassured her.

Then they began to hear metallic laughing, followed by coughing, and they all stopped.

"This is where the fun begins," Amon said, earning looks from everyone. "What?"

Cato rolled his eyes and then Grievous came through the door and was followed by four of his bodyguards.

"Well, hello there boys," Cato said.

"Did you miss me?," he taunted.

"Not particularly," Ahsoka said. Then the Council brought out their weapons. Tyke had a simple silver lightsaber, Cyvos had a silver lightwhip, Cato had given Udon Jace's lightarrow and Amon had a double-bladed lightsaber.

"Attack!!!," Grievous yelled and Ashe and Bariss got out their own blade and charged at Grievous.

"Go!! We've got this!!!," Bariss yelled as she and her secret boyfriend held the general in a bladelock. They ran and soon afterwards, Grievous pushed them off as he had four blades.

Commando droids began appearing and began attacking them. Cyvos simply swung her whip at the bodyguard she was fighting and sliced it in half. Before its staff fell to the ground, she whipped it up and used the Force to throw it at two commandos and it went right through them. Tyke slashed at them with great skill and balanced with using the Force and a lightsaber. Amon jumped around and kept them at a distance, then two bodyguard droids came at him and he blocked their attack. He then spun in the air, twirling his blade at the same time, and when he landed, they fell in pieces. Udon was using his lightarrow to take down distant droid snipers while he used his dual blades to to keep nearby droids away as he did so.

Ashe and Bariss were fending off Grievous together, but given his superior size, multiple arms and the fact that he was almost completely cybernetic didn't make it easy.

"Give up!!," he yelled as all of their blades clashed. "You can't win this!!"

Then Ashe used his free hand to sign something after they split apart, which confused the cyborg.

"What was that?"

"That's sign," Bariss said. "He said 'says the guy who runs even he can win a fight!!'"

This enraged him and he came them with his hands spinning around.

"Die!!! And even if I don't kill you, my army outside will!!"

"You mean that one?," Udon asked ahe made his arrow flash and soon swarms of soldiers came crashing into the droid army and shot at them.

"What?!!," Grievous yelled. "They should be all dead."

"Not yet it would seem," Cyvos said as she and the other three Councilors joined Ashe and Bariss and they began to fight Grievous all together.

"Now this is getting fun!!"

Rex

Res and Cody were nearing the control room when they encountered resistance and they then took cover as shots began to be fired.

"Don't let them into the control room!!," a battle droid commander ordered.

"This complicates things," Cody said. "ARC troopers!! Find us a way out of this!!"

They nodded and began to try to move forward, only to be cut down by commando droids.

"Contact General Kenobi."

"You got it," Rex said, and he turned on his comlink as Cody provided cover. "General, we've reached the outside of the control room, but we're pinned down, it's just me and Cody left."

" _Don't worry Captain,"_ Kenobi said. " _I'm on my way to you now."_

Distant Hallway

Obi-Wan turned to Yoda and Cato, who both nodded.

"Go ahead Master," Anakin said. "I can handle Dooku alone."

He nodded and he ran towards the control room.

"We need to find the Sith and fast," Cato said.

"Indeed. The end to this conflict, their defeat could mean," Yoda said.

"Oh, I doubt that," a voice up ahead said. They looked and saw Darth Tyrannus himself and his Acolyte, ready for battle.

"Dooku," Anakin said and he activated his blue lightsaber, followed by his Padawan turning on her green dual blades and Sofi with her single silver blade.

"I see you have found yours and your mother's blades. No matter. You shall all meet the same fate. Kill the girls, Ventress, Skywalker is mine. But rest assured, boy and my old master, you will not fall by our hands."

"When we're finished with my father," Cato said walking past them. "I'm coming after you and your minions for everything you've done."

Dooku simply smirked and ignored the threat and charged at Anakin and Ventress swung at Cato's cousin and girlfriend.

"This won't end like last time, Ventress," Sofi promised as the Cato and Yoda left.

"Oh really?," she taunted. "Actions speak louder than words, brat."

"Okay then," Ahsoka said and she gave Sofi a look and she nodded. They then worked together and Force Pushed the assassin away and they charged at her from both sides and she crossed her arms and blocked both attacks.

Grey Sanctuary

"We're nearing the center of the building," Cato said as they drew closer to one room. "As I said before, Zonama Sekot is a living thing, and Sekot is the intelligence, the consciousness. That room is the Grey Sanctuary where we meditate and communicate with Sekot."

"A remarkable world, this is," Yoda said and he nodded and they pushed through into the room and saw it was overwhelmed by a bright, grey light. A sphere of light shined above them, an below it was a pit that led all the way down to the core. Around the pit were meditation seats and behind them sat the sat the thrones of the Council Of Balance.

"This is also the Chambers of the Council of Balance," Cato said and they heard faint whispers behind them.

"A Grey and a Jedi," It said when they turned to see no one. They then looked up and saw the voice came from the sphere.

"Zonama Sekot."

"Cato Pax, the Baransu no Kage. And Jedi Grandmaster Yoda. It pleases me to see that you have returned, though you may be too late. My time may come sooner than we think."

"You mean, what do?," Yoda asked.

"The Sith have indeed exploited my resources and have used them for weapons," she said, (I'm making Zonama Sekot a girl). "The shield was put up right after you fled, in being suffocated slowly."

"And soon she shall die and the Greys will be without a place to truly call home," a voice said and then lightning struck the sphere and it powered down. The two looked and saw a dark maroon and black robed man coming towards them. "Hello, son."

"I am not your son," he said angrily.

"I am pleased to see that you have brought the greatest of the Jedi with you. My apprentice and his henchmen will make short work of them."

"You underestimate them."

He cackled for a time but then sent Force Lightning them, which they easily sent right back at him. Sidious then took them by surprise and Force Pushed then at the thrones, Cato landing in his own. They quickly recover and jump back in front of him and Yoda pulled out his small green lightsaber using the Force, and Cato did the same.

Sidious brought out his own blades, one at a time, and they were as red as blood.

He ran at them and Yoda jumped up and swung at him in the air, which he dodged, making sure I couldn't see his face. Cato came at him with both blades and he blocked it with one blade then tried to hit him but Cato pulled one blade up and stopped him. Yoda began to clash with the Lord of the Sith, who held him at bay with both blades and the Cato came at him and he blocked him as well, cackling as he did so. Sidious then kicked Yoda away and he hit his head hard on the wall, and he was knocked out.

"You're gonna pay for everything that you have done," Cato swore.

"Your mother said the same thing," he said. "Look where that got her?"

"How could you kill the mother of your own child?!"

"Quite easily. She was weak, she was meant to be my apprentice, but then that stupid brother of hers showed her 'a better way,' as she called it. I might've let her go, if she had just left you."

He yelled in anger and they ran at each other and their blades locked with one another's.

Ashe and Bariss

Ashe knew that Grievous was getting overwhelmed, soncebhe was used to fighting Jedi with standard blades, not with weapons like the Council's.

But when they began to gain the advantage, Grievous spotted an opening and seized it. He sliced at the ground and sparks went everywhere.

"Since you destroyed my army, something that belonged to me," he said and went towards a stunned Bariss. "I hurt something you love."

He then used two blade and carved an 'X' across her chest and Ashe's eyes widened then became filled with rage. He shouted in anger and grabbed her blade and began swinging at Grievous as he began to run. He activated his jet pack and was about to cut him down before one final commando droid shot him down, allowing Grievous to escape. He did a Lightsaber Throw and destroyed the droid and saw Grievous fly away in his starfighter.

Ashe then ran back over to the others and found Cyvos applying bacta to her chest. He grabbed her and held her close to him.

"She'll be fine," the Twi' Leki said. "She will just need some recovery time."

"Sounds good to me as long as you're there," she said weakly and he grinned under his mask. The rest of the Council smiled at them and left to give them private. Once they did so, Bariss took off Ashe's mask and pressed her lips against his, which he returned.

'I love you,' she signed and he silently chuckled.

'And I love you,' he said back. Their part of the plan was done, now all they had to do was wait.

Obi-Wan

He knew he was nearing the control room as he began to hear gunfire. He pulled out his blue lightsaber and soon found the droids below. He jumped down on top of one of the super battle droids, causing it to shoot another, then he threw his blade at a droideka with its shield down and Force Pushed the remaining droids.

"Thanks General," Cody said as he and Rex got up.

"You're welcome, now let's take this shield down," he said back.

"We saw a few droids press some buttons, seemed to be adjusting the shield," Rex said. They all then walked in Obi-Wan immediately got to work on disabling the shield permanently as Rex and Cody covered him.

There weren't many droids left since almost all of them were fighting and being destroyed by the rebel army outside. Soon enough, the drawbridge was down.

"Excellent, mission accomplished."

"I'll send word to Ashe and the others," Cody said and he opened up the coms. "Ashe, anybody? Do you read?"

" _Copy that,"_ Cyvos said. " _What's up?"_

"More like what's down. The shield, the armies can land now."

" _Excellent, we'll contact them immediately."_

"Now what General?," Rex asked as he took off his helmet and Cody turned off his coms and did the same.

"Now we wait for the armies, Dooku and Sidious know better than to fight an entire army of Force sensitives. They will flee."

Anakin

Anakin then kicked Dooku away and continued slashing at him. He blocked it easily and they were in a blade lock.

"How unfortunate that I'll have to kill you," Dooku said. "You have so much potential."

"Sorry to disappoint," he said back and broke away and they continued to clash.

In a controlled rage, Ventress was skillfully swinging at Ahsoka and Sofi. They blocked them easily and she could tell that they had improved dramatically.

"How nice that your masters could find time to even care about you, much less train you better," she taunted but they weren't affected by it.

"Well you're not so tough," Sofi taunted right back. Ventress charged at her and swung at them both with one blade for each. They dodged them and kicked her in the back, knocking her over, then Sofi did a trick her cousin taught her and used the Force to lift up her head and slam it down hard to knock her out.

"That was for Christophsis," she said. The two then fistbumped and saw Anakin still fighting. But soon they heard the rumbling of ship engines outside.

Dooku heard this as well and looked out a window to see the _Forcewielder_ in orbit.

"You've lost," Anakin said.

"Oh have I?," he asked and he shot Force Lightning at both girls and they were thrown off their feet. He used this distraction to pull Ventress to him and put her over his shoulder and they fled.

Anakin ran over to them and slowly got them up.

"That had to have hurt," he said and they both nodded and soon their senses returned to them, and Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"Cato!!," she yelled, remembering that he was facing Sidious most likely and she immediately ran off, despite her master's protests.

"I think she hangs around you a little too much, Anakin," Sofi joked.

"Very funny," he said. "We better hope that they'll all be alright."

Cato

Cato and Sidious were once again in a Force Lightning stand-off.

"You are most definitely my son, boy," he said. "You're just like me."

"He's nothing like you!!!!!," a voice behind them shouted and out came Ahsoka and she swung tiredly but relentlessly, but Sidious saw it as a joke and didn't even have to try and avoid her attacks and he simply Force Grabbed her, electrocuted her and slashed across her right arm and shoulder and she fell to the ground.

"AHSOKA!!!!!!," Cato yelled. He Force Pushed Sidious away and he ran over to her. He held her and checked to see if she was alive. "Thank the Force."

"You cannot win, Baransu no Kage," his father said as he brought out his blades again. "You're outmatched."

"And you're vastly outnumbered," he countered and the ship's began to fly over the skylight, and he simply cackled slightly.

"It appears that my stay here has come to its end. Goodbye, my son. We will meet again before the war has ended."

With that, Darth Sidious used the Force to try to bring the ceiling above Cato down on top of him as he escaped. But they stopped in midair and Cato looked and saw that Yoda was right in front of him.

He pushed them over and then let them fall.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," he said and he nodded. "And thank you again a thousand times over. Zonama Sekot is the Grey Jedi homeworld once again."

"Most welcome, you are. Now, what will you do?," he asked.

"The Council shall stay at the Temple on Coruscant with your permission and when the Knights are ready, they will be sent back out to assist your Jedi. For now, they and their families can simply enjoy this moment. The moment that we took back what was ours, that we took back our home."

Ahsoka then began to stir and Yoda decided to give them privacy.

"Ahsoka?"

"C-Cato?," she tried to say as she struggled to open her eyes. Then she saw that he was alright, she pulled him down and hugged him tightly, despite the pain. "You're alright."

"You're not," he pointed out.

"It's alright, I've had way worse injuries. So you have your home back."

"Hehe...like I said before... _you_ are my home."

The two then kissed for a good long while and then hugged again.

"I love you," he said to her.

"I love you too," she said back with a large smile.

Then the Republic Cruisers came and they began helping the rebels deal with any remaining droids on the planet. Then the rest of the group came in the pair separated.

"Cato!!," Sofi yelled and she hugged her cousin. "You're okay!!"

"Did you expect less?," he teased and they all got a good laugh out this.

"Well done, Master Pax," Obi-Wan said and he nodded in thanks. Then Ahsoka saw Bariss in Ashe's arms.

"Is she gonna be alright?," she asked, very concerned for her friend and he nodded.

"Alright, Councilors, let's give our Knights a vacation," Cato said and they smiled. "But unfortunately, we cannot stay, for the war is still going."

"That's fine with me," Master Cyvos said. Then Tyke, Amon, and finally Udon. Then Cato looked yo his best friend and cousin, and they did the same.

"Then let's get back to work," he said, carrying Ahsoka as trying to stay awake was obviously too tiring for her.

Republic Cruiser

The cuts on both Bariss and Ahsoka were now almost completely gone now. And soon they will only have thin white lines of scar tissue there.

The Jedi were assessing the situation that they'd face when they got home, but for the Greys, getting their homeworld back was enough for one day.

Now, Cato held Ahsoka close to him as she did the same thing with him.

"Goodnight, my love," he said and she smiled and eventually, some certain things happen and later on they find papers.

"Goodnight, my love," she said back.

There was still some obstacles ahead, but they would face it all together, because love never gives up.

 **Hope this was good. I didn't have much of a Yoda vs Sidious moment because it's more important to deal with Cato fighting his father. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, so be ready to wait. Until then, May the Force be with you.**


	10. It’s All Falling Away

**Sorry for the wait. This'll be the last chapter unfortunately, I've got another story going on, but I'll be bringing many of these characters into it. Don't worry, I'll make it extra long just for you. Hope you like it. Ahsoka and Cato will be getting married in this, and since they don't show what a wedding in Star Wars is like, Anakin and Padmé's not counting, it'll be like a regular wedding we all know of.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

It is now the beginning of the third year of the Clone Wars, and people began to feel the end nearing. The Greys have been recognized by the Republic after the major victory of the Battle of Zonama Sekot. This led them to being able to patrol all Republic-controlled space, and provide aid when needed.

Cato and Ahsoka only grew ever closer, as did Ashe and Bariss. Ever since he found out that he was his son, Obi-Wan has tried to have him on every mission he goes on. The Jedi Council made no argument, neither did the Council of Balance, as they saw how effective they were. And so, now Cato and Ashe we're back in action again, as they fought alongside the women they loved and the two great Jedi generals.

Cato and Ashe were now both at the age of nineteen and both have become strong men with strong powers over the Force. Ahsoka was now sixteen and Bariss is seventeen, and Sofi is now fifteen. During their time together, after they had recovered, Ashe and Bariss had gotten married in secret, but everyone started to notice that they were having their difficulties.

Cato now walked around in his quarters on Zonama Sekot, which he shared with Ahsoka as she and Bariss had been entrusted to represent the Jedi there, to be occasionally checked on by their masters. He was trying to decide something, but he needed to summon up the courage to do so.

'Cato, what are you doing?,' Ashe said walking past his quarters and saw him pacing.

"I'm nervous," he signed.

'About what?'

"I'm thinking about asking Ahsoka to...marry me."

Ashe's eyes widened greatly at this answer and a smile grew on his face. Then an idea popped into his head, and he smirked mischievously. Cato saw this and tried to back away, but he zoomed over to him and used the Force on him, and knocked him out. Ashe then picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

On his way to find Ahsoka, Sofi and Anakin walked by and stopped when they saw him.

"Uh...Ashe, what are you doing with my cousin unconscious over your shoulder?," Sofi asked.

'Helping him,' he answered. 'He was trying to muster up the courage to ask Ahsoka a certain question. Master Skywalker knows what I'm talking about.'

Anakin's eyes widened when he figured out what the Grey Master meant.

"Now this is something I've gotta see," he said, then he explained it to Sofi, who gasped slightly.

"I know where she is, follow me."

Soon they found themselves on the roof of the main living quarters of the order. There they found Ahsoka looking out at the beautiful horizon.

"Hey guys," she said to them turning around, then she saw Cato. "What happened to him?!"

"Oh he's fine Snips," Anakin said, slapping Cato in the face and he woke up. "He just needs to talk to you."

Cato then got up and he walked over to her as the others watched, with Bariss joining them.

"What's going on, Cato?"

"...Ahsoka," he began, still nervous. Then he took a deep breath and continued. "I love you. More than anything in the galaxy. And I wish to spend the rest of life with you. ...Ahsoka Tano...will you marry me?"

Ahsoka then gasped in shock at this, she had not expected him to ever ask her this. Though she had always hoped that he would.

"...Yes!! Of course!!!," she yelled and she wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his around her, while the others cheered.

"You two might want to get married soon," Anakin said. "It might be a while before you get another chance since we'll be leaving in a few days."

They then remembered that and they nodded in agreement. Ashe, Bariss and Anakin all left to help get everything ready for the wedding, while Sofi stayed up to talk to them for a second. As they left, Cato and Ahsoka noticed that she hadn't taken her eyes off of Ashe.

"Sofi?," Ahsoka said and got her attention. "You wanted to talk to us."

"Oh right," she said. "I just wanted to tell you that...your mother would be proud of you, and so am I."

Cato smiled at this and hugged his little cousin and she hugged back.

"We did notice that you were staring at Ashe," he said and they let go. "You like him don't you?"

"...Yes, a lot. I always have. Promise me that you won't tell him, or Bariss, especially not her."

"It isn't our place to tell, Sofi," Ahsoka said and she smiled and went downstairs.

As soon as she was out of sight, Ahsoka grabbed Cato's face and kissed him hard. He instantly returned it.

"I love you too," she said to him and they kissed again.

The Next Day

Cato and Ahsoka now stood at the alter as their friends and family watched them.

Anakin was the one who got to give away his Padawan. Bariss was the maid of honor, followed by Padmé, Sofi and Cyvos. Ashe was the best man and was followed by Obi-Wan, who had easily figured out what was going on between them, Udon and Amon. Tyke, being the traditionalist and the eldest of the Council, was the one to marry Ahsoka and Cato

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the unity of our great Baransu no Kage, Cato Pax and Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano," he began. "Cato Pax, do you take Ahsoka Tano to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he answered without hesitation.

"And do you, Ahsoka Tano, take Cato Pax to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife."

The newlyweds then kissed each other and everyone in the room applauded and cheered for them. The two kids who had fallen in love against all odds and during a terrible war, had finally come together. As Anakin and Padmé watched them, they couldn't help but think about their own wedding and the love they shared for each other. Anakin could not be prouder of his apprentice though, a woman he saw as his little sister.

He walked up to them and he hugged her.

"I'm proud of you, Snips," he said and she rolled her eyes at the nickname as he walked over and gave Cato a manly hug, while saying something quietly. "You hurt her and I'll hunt you down."

"Don't worry about that, Skyguy," he said back to him.

Later that night, as he lay down in bed with his new wife, Cato received another vision.

He now stood upon the room of the Grey Jedi Temple, absolutely and completely alone. No natives, no Greys at all. It was only him and Sekot.

Cato could see himself and saw that this was decades into the future, as he could see that he was an old man. Then he saw a familiar ship appear, the _Twilight_. He expected Ahsoka or Anakin or Obi-Wan to show themselves, but it was none of the above. Merely a girl with long dark brown hair, with her mother, who had the look of Jedi about her as well a boy with a cloth over his eyes and had light brown hair. They approached him and soon, the boy and girl soon turned into Anakin and Obi-Wan and then the vision changed.

Cato now found himself on the mining planet of Crait. In front of him stood shadows of fire and fury as red ash and salt were kicked up by his every footstep. Then he saw the command ship and he saw another boy inside with black hair and soon turned into a darker Anakin.

He blinked soon found himself ready for action with his mother's blade in hand, facing an old enemy with a black blade. Then the enemy charged him in a great fury and then the vision changed once more when he slashed through him.

Cato awoke sitting down in a meditative position as he sat on a rock back in Zonama Sekot. He then saw they were in a double sun system and he simply watched as they set. Then he saw that his wife, cousin and best friend were all standing beside him and then a light blinded him.

Cato awoke and sat up from the bed.

"Mmm...Cato? What's wrong?," Ahsoka asked, waking up.

"...Nothing," he answered. "...Just another vision. Of the future."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was one of decades into the future. It wasn't sad, or happy or anything. It felt...peaceful."

"That sounds nice," she said and he nodded as he laid back down. "Cato, what will we do when the war is over?"

"I don't know. I suppose since the Council will eventually find out about us as well as Bariss and Ashe, they'll give you and her a choice."

"The Jedi...or the Greys...," she said. "I don't know what I want."

"Well, this war isn't going to end anytime soon so you have plenty of time," he assured her, kissing her on the forehead. "Let's get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

Coruscant

Cato has just dropped Ahsoka, Anakin and Bariss back at the Jedi Temple and he decided to explore the city a little. He walked through the streets and soon saw he was being followed.

He walked down an alleyway, and his pursuers persisted and soon surrounded him.

"Please, I'm not in the mood to hurt anyone," he said.

"Give us your credits or you'll be the one to get hurt," a human man threatened then he was Force Pushed hard into a nearby wall, tendered unconscious. Everyone turned to see a little girl there, no more than four or five, and had flame red hair.

"You shouldn't have done that," another criminal said, and kicked her down.

Cato came at him and grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground then dodged a punch from another and Force Pushed his head to the wall, then roundhouse kicking the final one.

He walked over and picked up the girl.

"Are you okay, little one?," he asked and she nodded.

"Are you a Jedi?," she asked.

"I'm what's called a Grey, I'm not a Jedi or a Sith. You can call me Cato though. What's your name?"

"Mara Jade."

"Very pretty name," he commented and she blushed and smiled. "I thank you for the help, now how about you go off and find your parents okay? They must be worried about you."

She nodded and ran off and Cato smiled at the child.

"I think I might be seeing that child again one day," he said to himself, then moved on.

Couple Days Later

Cato was awoken by Sofi in his temporary apartment on Coruscant.

"W-What? What is it?," he asked, waking up.

"It's Ahsoka," she said frantically and now he was wide awake. "There was a bombing at the temple and evidence had led to her being the culprit!"

"What?!! Find Ashe!! Anakin and I will find the real culprit. You and Ashe will go and stall for time."

She nodded and did so immediately.

Cato got up, got dressed and soon found Anakin right where he knew he'd find him, in the middle of an investigation.

"Glad you're here," he said seeing him coming. "The Council is convinced because the evidence leads to her."

"What does it say exactly?"

Anakin began explaining that the bombing led to a woman Ahsoka met with, only for her to be killed by lightsaber and Ahsoka was right in front of her, who was looking for a former Datk Acolyte and was framed for the murder. Then Anakin found Asajj Ventress and she told him that her lightsabers had been stolen, as she was now rogue and a bounty hunter.

"I spoke to Ahsoka and she believes that it was Ventress the whole time, but she also told me that Bariss spoke to her, thought she had a clue for her."

"Have you spoken to Ventress?," Cato asked.

"She's the one who told me Bariss went to go see Ahsoka," he answered.

Cato thought for a good long while and soon came to a conclusion and knew who the culprit was and he sighed.

"Go back to your Padawan, and tell Ashe to meet me at Bariss' room."

Anakin obliges him and soon Ashe met him at his wife's quarters.

'Have you found the true culprit?,' he signed to his friend, who still looked down.

'Just watch,' he signed back, then knocked on the door.

"Enter," Bariss said and they went inside. "Ashe, my love. And Cato, always good to see you."

"You as well, Bariss," Cato said, Force Grabbing her blade. "I've begun helping Master Skywalker in investigatiing this bombing. He told me that you visited my wife recently. What did you tell her?"

"We've been friends for a long time, I thought I had a clue for her l, but it turned out to be nothing. I hope that was alright, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble."

'It's no trouble at all, Bariss,' Ashe assured her. 'Where are you going with this, Cato?'

"Nowhere, I just want to make sure I've covered everything. What exactly did you tell her? And have you told anyone else?"

"No, I have not. And like I said, I thought I had something but really couldn't tell her anything she didn't already know. I'm sorry, but this is beginning to sound like an interrogation."

'It is. Cato, what exactly are you trying to accomplish here? If it is nothing, then we shouldn't-.'

"Know your place, Grey Councilor!," Cato snapped and Ashe immediately stood down.

"Out of curiosity, who told Master Skywalker that I visited Ahsoka?," Bariss asked.

"Ventress told him, and he told me."

'Ventress? I thought she was the one behind the bombing,' Ashe said.

"So Ahsoka said, but...I think she was mistaken," Cato said. "Ventress believes someone else was involved."

"And you believe her? Surely you don't believe it was your own wife?"

"Of course not. I think they're both telling the truth."

Then Bariss began backing towards a vase behind her and Ashe took notice of this, but kept quiet as he didn't know what was going on.

"Ah, well...only one way to find out," Cato said then activated Bariss' blade and then two red blades appeared in Bariss' hands, blocking his swing. "Funny, those belong to Ventress."

Bariss began swing and slashing at Cato, who easily dodged them.

"You should've gotten rid of them!!"

"Oh I think they suit me," she said darkly whole Ashe was in complete shock. His wife and his best friend were in a fight to the death.

Cato kicked her out the door and she began to flee.

She soon came to a hallway, then Cato came down from behind and swung at her. She blocked it and backed away.

"Ahsoka trusted you!! You were her sister!!"

"Trust is overrated. From my experience, all the Jedi and the Greys understand is violence."

He took her blade in hand and Force Crushed it.

"You didn't deserve it," he said then pulling out his own blades.

All the while, Ashe stood by, unsure of what to do. He had heard what his wife had said and he could hear the hatred she had for Jedi and Greys in her voice. But he couldn't bring himself to do anything.

Bariss knee she wouldn't hold out long against the Baransu no Kage, so she tried to run, only to see Temple Guards on both ends of the hallway. So she went through a window, only to be followed by Cato Pax.

He swung at her and she Force Grabbed his arm and then sliced the blade he had in hand in half. He pulled away and then Bariss swung at him and he blocked it and then pushed her over and they landed in front of a class of Younglings. He got distracted as he did not want to hurt anyone in front of children.

Bariss took advantage of it and destroyed his other blade.

"Time to die, Grey!," she yelled. She then swung at him but then he reached his arms out and used the Force to keep the blades at bay.

They stayed like this for a while and soon her force began to overwhelm even him. Just as he was about to lose his concentration, a silver blade appeared and one of her blades was destroyed.

They turned to see Ashe ready for action.

"Ashe, what are you doing?," Bariss said.

'What I must,' he signed.

He dashed at her and he swung at her and she blocked it and she began swinging angrily at him. Then he grabbed her arm and kneed her in the gut and she dropped the other blade and he destroyed it and kicked his wife down.

He put his blade to her neck and the Temple Guards detained her. Cato could see the pain in his friend and he put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my friend," he said and he nodded.

Republic Senate

"What say the witness?," Chancellor Palpatine asked.

"She pleads not guilty," Anakin said.

"I'm afraid evidence suggests otherwise," the prosecutor Captain Tarkin said. "Ahsoka Tano, you are hereby sentenced as-."

"Not guilty!!," Cato yelled. They all turned to see him and Ashe, with Bariss in chains. "This is the real culprit."

He looked to see a shocked Ahsoka as well as a surprised Senate.

"Yes, it was me!," Bariss yelled. "Because the Jedi have lost their way!! We seek wars and destroy peace across the galaxy! They have becom arrogant, vain and greedy, wanting more power not for preserving peace, but for personal gain!!"

"Remove her," Palpatine ordered. "Release Padawan Tano. I'm very sorry for has happened to you, Padawan Jedi."

She nodded, depressed that her best friend, her maid of honor had betrayed her and framed her for a murder she committed.

Jedi Council Chambers

Ahsoka and Cato now stood before the Council.

"We most sincerely apologize for what has happened to you, Padawan Tano," Master Windu said. "Perhaps this was a test by the Force, to test you loyalty and belief in the Jedi Code. No matter what, the Council is prepared to accept you back into the order."

"...Thank you, Master Windu," she said. "...But I don't think I can return."

She then walked out and Anakin and Cato went after her.

"Ahsoka, wait!!," Anakin yelled.

"Please Master, this is something I must do. If the Council cannot trust me enough to believe I didn't do this...then I don't belong here."

"Then you have made your choice," Cato said placing his hand on her shoulder, only for it to be gently removed.

"No, Cato. I choose neither," she said. "I must find my place in the galaxy. But I cannot do that if I belong to orders like the Jedi and the Greys."

"Ahsoka...please don't do this. I can't live without you in my life."

"I'll always be in your life. And when I'm not...I have faith in you. That you'll survive."

She then pressed her lips against his, the men surprised by her boldness.

"...We will be together, in this life...or the next," she said after separating after kissing for a long time.

With that, the young Togruta walked away, completely unaware that she would never see her husband alive ever again.

Anakin was deeply saddened to see his apprentice leave, as he saw her as his little sister. Cato was deeply angered though. He stormed back into the Council chambers and they could see the anger in his eyes.

"If this Order cannot trust one of their own...then I cannot trust you. This alliance is dead!!! All Greys shall be recalled back to Zonama Sekot and we will _never_ help the Jedi ever again."

He stormed back out, everyone shocked at his words. Yoda though, was troubled by this, as was Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Soon, Cato and the Council of Balance were all ready to leave. Now all they did was to wait for Ashe to arrive.

Republic Prison

Ashe now walked to his wife's cell.

He found her, still in her Jedi robes. She looked at him and flared at him. They stared at each other for the longest time before she stormed up to the cell wall.

"How could you?!," she yelled. "You betrayed your own wife!! I was gonna go to you, show you the truth. Why did you do it?!!!"

He just stared at her still and then he pulled his wedding ring off his hand and placed it in front of her cell.

'Better question is 'How could _you_?',' he signed. He then just walked away and left for justice to be done on his former wife and former love.

Jedi Temple

Ashe soon arrived and he stood in front of the Council for a time. Then Sofi walked up and hugged him tightly, and he returned it, just as tightly.

Then Cato saw Anakin, Yoda, Obi-Wan and Padmé walking over to them.

"Have everything ready to go," he said. "Sofi, Ashe and I have to say our goodbyes."

The Council nodded and the three walked over to them. Ashe and Obi-Wan walked away to talk in private. Sofi then hugged Padmé, who hugged her back. Then she hugged her secret husband and then hugged Yoda as best she could. Then she went over and said her goodbyes to Obi-Wan and then she and Ashe walked over to the ship, leaving Cato to talk to them.

"Are sure about this, Cato?," Anakin asked.

"I am. I trust you guys, but the rest of the Council..."

"Or is it because of Ahsoka?," Padmé asked.

"It actually is a few things," he answered. "There are events that shall occur in the decades to come and it would appear that I shall play a vital role in them someday. I must leave, but know that I shall always see you all as my friends."

"What you believe is right, you do. A shame to see you leave after everything that has happened, it shall be, you have a larger role to play in the future, but I too believe," Yoda said.

Padmé then hugged Cato and he returned it and then Anakin. Then he nodded to Yoda, who returned it. Then he went to Obi-Wan, and he shook his hand in a gesture of goodbye.

"Cato Pax!!," Kenobi yelled and he turned back to him. "May the Force be with you."

He smiled and nodded and then got on the ship. It brought them to the Grey Cruiser and they set a course to Zonama Sekot.

Sometime Later

Since the dissolving of the Jedi-Grey Alliance, Cato had become distant, but still tried to be a good leader and master. He sent the Knights and most of the Council offworld to try to spread the Grey Order and in a silent attempt to find Ahsoka.

Today however, he felt a dark presence in the Force. Then the feeling became a fatigue and then weakness and pain in his heart.

He grasped his heart and leaned on a wall.

"Cato," Sofi said. "What's wrong?"

"Something is happening," he answered.

"I feel it as well."

'Me too,' Ashe signed.

Then he collapsed altogether to his knees.

"The Knights, the Council...gone. All of them. The Jedi are gone as well."

"The Sith have taken over," Sofi said. Then she saw the concern in her cousin's eyes and she knew what she had to do. "I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm going to find Ahsoka."

"No, if the Sith Are huntjngbus down and you're out there, Sekot will leave you behind," he said. "The natives are leaving right now. They know what will happen."

"You have risked your life and sacrificed your happiness to safeguard my life and the order. It's time I repaid the favor."

He knew he couldn't talk her out if it, and so he very reluctantly agreed to it.

Later on, the _Twilight_ was all ready to go and Sofi was about to take off when Cato went over to his Mandolorian friend.

"Go with her," he said. "...She needs you. More than you could ever know."

Ashe didn't know exactly what he meant by that, but he immediately agreed to it and he got ready himself.

Sofi walked over to her big cousin and she hugged him, and he returned it tightly.

"When you find her...you'll know what to say to her for me."

"You're right about that. I love you, cuz."

"I love you too, kid," he said. Then he went over and hugged Ashe. "Take care of my cousin...brother."

Ashe hugged him back and the two then got into the ship and soon, the pair were gone, never to return to Zonama Sekot ever again.

Now it was just Cato Pax, the Baransu no Kage, alone on the Grey Jedi homeworld, with only the planet's consciousness, Sekot, to keep him company.

" _All shall become clear soon, Cato Pax,"_ Sekot said. " _Everything that has past will be justified. I do not know when and I do not know how. But it will all be worth it."_

Cato nodded and then walked home to meditate and live his life.

Fifty-Three Years Later

Decades have past and now an old man, Cato was still strong and tall, but now had long silver hair and a long silver beard.

He had grown bitter and came to despise the Greys, the Jedi and the Sith as he had no one else beside himself to blame for his life being ruined. And he shut himself off from the Force and now he was truly alone.

He slowly walked over to a cliff side and looked out at the horizon, at the great lands of Zonama Sekot.

"The vision...is coming to pass," he said slowly and then he heard a sound he had not heard in a little over five decades, the humming of a ship landing. "...The _Twilight_."

He looked out at it as they landed and when the people inside came out, he knew that his time had come

The Force was calling to him.

 **Hope you liked this story. I liked this last chapter. I hate ending it, I had such ambitions for it, but I like my other story better and I think it has better potential in it. To learn what happens to Cato, read my story, the Children of the Force. May the Force be with you.**


End file.
